Hereafter
by ryan merrick
Summary: NEW Chapter 5: The return of a former XMan. Please R&R.
1. In The Beginning

In The Beginning

I'm not going to scare or surprise people here. But things have been...well...strange isn't the best word to describe these things. However, as the old saying goes, "something's going on here".

Let's list the reasons:

The resurrections of Colossus and Psylocke.

The sudden re-emergence of Xorn (as the twin brother) and Magneto, thus questioning of the identity of "Magneto" back in New York.

Lilandra and Scarlet Witch's descent to madness.

Emma Frost's secret.

The "new era" of the X-Men splitting into three teams.

Magneto being more "friendly".

The legacy of Nate Grey.

The wave of secondary mutation which affected most of the mutants including Beast, Iceman, Angel and Emma.

The "swan song" of the Phoenix.

But those are some of the changes that has been happening. But in fact, things have changed before these.

Destiny's predictions that were turned out to be a self-fulfillment trap. But did Rogue and the rest of the X-Treme X-Men do the right thing by leaving it alone?

And what about Xavier? He still has secrets inside of him, but there are more that even he doesn't know about.

Mark my words, the seeds have already been planted to another route. But to where?

_"The all-knowing man, counting down the big 21"_

"_Don't worry, he'll tell you. You'll get freaked out by this but in the end, you'll be satisfied."_

Meanwhile, in an alternative future, the X-Men and the rest of the mutant population have been attacked by the Shi'ar and the Warskrulls. Sure, this is a suggestive end, but from where this is going, I can tell you it's not good.

"_The future…is not what…I…I expected…but this c-can't be…"_

How about stories of "Crisis"-like proportions? They say that "things will not be the same again", but to what extent? Give or take 6 months and they'll be fine in terms of their status, but what about their sanity and the relationships that will be affected?

_"It's gone! All gone! Darkness, light, all gone!"_

"_For quite sometime, I can see the future. Now, for the first time in my life, I can't see the future anymore. I still have my powers, my dear, but I have a lot of questions concerning our future."_

_"You think you know, who you are, what you do...you haven't even begun."_ **1**

If those things aren't enough to make you go "hmmm?" how about this cryptic yet eerie passage...from Destiny herself...

_"A warning to all of you. THE AGE OF APOCALYPSE is near, but the towering INFERNO has begun. The CRUSADE of INFINITY has also, begun. There will be a WAR. Yes, a WAR so SECRET that no one knew it has already started. The DAYS of the FUTURE PAST and PRESENT shall be affected by the one. A HUNT fruitless of peace for the darkness has come, causing a very massive ONSLAUGHT, resulting to the MASSACRE and the FALL of MUTANTS. The EVE OF DESTRUCTION has ENDed, along with the DREAM done by a KILLING STROKE. In the end, the X-CUTIONER'S SONG shall be sung before the light returns."_

Could this be a whole new beginning or a very end of the X-Men that will let them stay dead for good?

But I can tell you this...something is coming.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I got this idea from this website: look for the article "Op-Ed: Does DC Have Another Crisis in Store for Us?".

**1**. This line is from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.


	2. The Mercenary

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Forge? Last time you sent me on a mission like this, I nearly got killed by a psychopath by the name of Boo-Boo."

The woman famously known as Mystique walks towards the mansion of Senator Richard Hart V, who was murdered last night. Currently, her disguise as a crime scene investigator has benefits like easily entering the mansion under the name Tara Rosenberg. After, showing her authentic fake ID to the police, she enters the mansion slowly and carefully. To her right, she can see the entire police on the living room where Senator Hart was shot. The bad news is that his body was taken away for autopsy. She enters the living room and begins her investigation.

"What exactly are we looking for? Senator Hart's Playboy collection and his blow-up doll?" asked a very sarcastic Mystique to Forge via a ear piece communicator he created for her.

"More than that. Senator Kelly was a huge influence for Senator Hart in terms of mutant rights…" Forge replies but he is interrupted by Mystique.

"Oh yeah…he was an influence all right."

Forge ignores her comments. "Anyway, after Kelly died, Hart decided to follow his footsteps and planned to form laws that would benefit all mutants and trying to show equality between us and humans. It was during one of Hart's press conferences that he met Charles. Obviously, Charles was impressed and offered Hart his support. Based on what Charles told me, Hart told him to see him for dinner."

This amused Mystique. "Wait, you mean to say Charles is now swinging to the other side of the fence? He must be one big bad pimp when it comes to those who would support his dream. Oh yeah, "Pimp My Mutant Rights" by Charles Xavier."

"That's not funny Mystique", Forge tells her. "This is serious…or so Xavier told me. Hart sounded so terrified and nervous that he needed Charles for a talk. That was two nights ago."

"Any idea about what Senator Hart was planning to tell Charles other than his emotional lust for him?"

"Very vague. All he told him was that someone was after him and it seems Charles knows this but he won't tell me for some reason except to look at his library and his room. That's your mission."

Raven looks around for any suspicious items or people but none so far. "And what, pray tell, am I looking for?"

"Five things. First is a journal. The next three things are 3 discs and lastly, a book entitled "Mutants: Evolution or Devolution?" by Dr. Kavita Rao."

"Kavita Rao…I've heard that name before."

"She was the developer of the mutant cure and she ran into Cyclops and his team on more than one occasion", Forge answers her. "If I were you, I'd start right now and get this over with. Hell is probably freezing right now because I'm afraid that I'm agreeing with you that Hart and Charles may have an affair."

* * *

Today is a bright new day at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, but for Scott Summers, code name Cyclops, his mood is anything but sunny.

"Very hard, Alex. I don't know how to cope this really. I even wonder how the Professor would handle this", Scott tells his younger brother on his cell phone as he is on his way to the office. It was right after his team arrived from a mission that they soon learned that one of their students, Wing, was killed at the Danger Room. It was decided by Emma Frost to not let this out in public for this may damage their reputations.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Cyclops closes his cell phone and enters his office where Emma, Storm and Wolverine are waiting for him. He proceeds to his chair and commences the meeting.

"Any luck?" asks Cyclops to them.

"Not a thing", Logan replies. "Other than Ord being here and did something to that kid."

"No one knew what really happened. Hisako was speechless after the incident", Storm answers him. Cyclops quickly notices that Emma is very quiet. Then again, she blames herself for death of her student, even if it has no connection to her as far as she knows.

"Don't tell me we'll just sit here and do nothin' while there's a sonofabitch waiting to maim us", said Logan.

"I agree with him, Scott. It's either we do nothing or we have to find out what really happened", agrees Ororo. "Just as things are about to get better, chaos has struck us again."

Logan looks at Ororo. "Jeez, we might as well admit we're jinxed. Look at what happened to Petey, Betsy and Jeannie, among others. Luckily, the big guy's alive and well. Now, all we're waitin' is for our two gals to come back to us and we could start a party."

This time, Emma decides to speak up. "Say, how is Colossus?"

"He's fine", Logan replies. "But, like I said before, he ain't the Petey we used to know. He was like a lab mouse back there before Kitty freed him."

"Still, I could not believe Piotr is alive when you told us", Storm tells her three fellow X-Men. "It was as if…miracles do happen."

"Or we're being by The Powers That Be by convincing us that anything goes", said Emma. "Colossus is very lucky, but next thing you know Elizabeth Braddock might be around there somewhere."

"What exactly are yer tryin' to tell us?" asked Wolverine.

"We definitely live in a world where normalcy is beyond us. If this is the sign of the things that would lead us into an apocalyptic war, then we have to prepare ourselves. Ironically, I have no idea what I was talking about just now."

Cyclops is silent for the whole time and starts to talk. "Nevertheless, I want all three teams to be aware of any upcoming threat."

"Wow, look at us. We're being paranoid like freaks", said Logan. The other three reluctantly admit he's right.

* * *

Piotr Rasputin sits at the beautiful garden where he could be alone. Up to now, he couldn't even tell if he's really alive. But he was happy to see old friends and mourned the loss of Psylocke and Phoenix. He closes his eyes and remembers his days with his younger sister, Illyana when they were very young. Piotr wasn't sure if he wants to continue being an X-Man. When he hears a footstep he turns around to see Kitty Pryde.

"Katya…"

"Hey Peter", Kitty replies. She slowly approaches her former flame slowly, though she couldn't understand why. _For God's sake, this is Peter for crying out loud not a Skrull or Mystique!_, she thought. Yet she is afraid for some reason. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Never been better…or so they say", Piotr replied. "Everything is so different around here when I was around."

Finally, Kitty sits besides him but not in a touchy-feely way. She felt akward a bit, but that started to waver a bit.

"True", said Kitty, "But I never wanted to be here in the first place."

"But I'm still curious why the White Queen was the headmistress of the school."

"Well, from what Logan told me, Emma dear pulled a fatal attraction on Scott and both of them started an affair, or a psionic affair. When Jean learned about this, she went berserk at her. After Jean died at the hands of Magneto, Scott and Emma formed a relationship."

"Let me guess, the reaction wasn't good."

"You can ask Rachel about views on her "dad" and Emma. Hank told me that they kissed in front of Jean's grave, for that alone disgusted him. As for the others, I haven't bothered to ask except that I knew Ororo disapproved of it since she thinks it was a slap in the face for Jean."

"What do you think?"

"I never cared where they bonked each other as long as it's not my room. They can stay with each other, but I'm wary on Emma. Remember when Magneto joined the X-Men?"

"A leopard can never change its spots…"

"Emma is my definition of evil. Not Magneto, not Apocalypse, but Emma. Remember when I met you guys that we were ambushed by her. I was 13 at that time, but…everytime when I think of her, Emma's face always appears. We've got some villains who joined our caused only to backstab us in the end. I know sound harsh but if Emma pulls a Judas on us, she's going to get it. She will and I don't care if Cyclops protests my actions against her", Kitty finishes her piece in a harsher tone. Colossus feels her anger but that was it.

"But sometimes, people repent", he replies. "It's not everyday our enemies joined us."

"Can we change the subject before I get all preachy and stuff?"

Piotr nods in agreement. Kitty decides to ask more. "Peter, what's like being dead?"

"Kind of chalky. Don't know what to say, feel or think about it. But…I was with Illyana and my family all the time…"

The last statement surprised Kitty. "Illyana?"

Piotr nods but couldn't say more. Both of them continue to look at the surroundings around them, with silence. Then…

"How are you?" he asks to Kitty in a way that caught her off guard.

"Fine."

"No, really. How are you?"

"Don't know. Not exactly at the "I'm a superhero" moment. Years ago, I arrived here as a young girl, you guys teaching me stuff as an X-Man. Now, I'm with the faculty staff and as an active member of Scott's "media-friendly" team of superheroes in order to "astonish" the world much like the Fantastic Four and the Avengers."

"Wow, Katya, that's nice", said an impressed Piotr.

"Actually the whole "astonish" thing was Scott's idea. I bet he had a lot of speeches going on before he decided on that one. Of course, that and the idea of wearing tights didn't impress Logan."

"That's Wolverine for you. Never to miss a moment of say a wonderful compliment to our fearless leader. I am glad some things never change", said a happy Colossus.

"The worst part is that the reason why Scott chose me to be on his team is because I'm fit for the P.R. stunt!"

"You feel insulted?"

"I am insulted! Or was. Seriously, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

Charles Xavier looks at the blueprints of the buildings to be built in Genosha. The funds weren't so hard to get since he managed to get mostly from Warren Worthington III a.k.a Archangel. The blonde winged man arrived two days ago to assist Xavier in building Genosha. It would make sense since he requested Cyclops to send Warren since the latter's got everything he needs to rebuild Genosha, but he knows that's not going to cover everything.

"Professor?"

Xavier turns to see Warren approaching him. He could tell the young man is very tired from supervising the work. It doesn't take a genius to know that Warren is also very wary to Callisto. Xavier tries to be the mediator for the both of them but it was unsuccessful so far. It should be noted that Warren also doesn't know that Magneto is still alive since the latter is away taking care of his daughter, Scarlet Witch, after he heard what had happened to her.

"Ah, Warren, how is everything?"

Archangel takes a deep breath. "Well, everything's fine so far", he said. He rolls out a map of Genosha and places it on the table. He points on one area. "In this part, the damage done by the Sentinels is bad that it could fall off anytime. My proposal is that this area should be checked first, and then demolish it."

"I see."

"Plus, I contacted some of my old colleagues and they are willing to help us. One of my friends will send workers from his construction company."

Xavier beams proudly. "Well, this is good news!"

Warren nods. "Yup, in a matter of time, Genosha will be as good as new." He packs up his stuff and heads towards the door. "Good night professor."

"Warren wait." He turns around to look at Xavier.

"I know you don't want to be here in Genosha. I can tell without reading your mind. In truth, I was the one who requested Scott for you to be here."

Warren narrows his eyes down. "So…I'm just a walking piggy bank?"

"Warren…"

"It's not just that, Professor. What were you thinking of recruiting Callisto, of all people, here in Genosha?" asked a furious Archangel. His look could be compared to the time when Apocalypse turned him into one of his Horsemen.

Xavier raised his right eyebrow and said, "She followed me to Genosha and to help me, as a favor to Storm".

"Callisto?" asked an incredulous Warren. "First we had Juggernaut, now her. Who's next on the reformed list? Mystique? Mr. Sinister?"

Xavier gives a tired sigh. He knew from the beginning Warren has a grudge against Callisto. "Warren," Xavier continues, "I have seen Callisto's progress and I believed she has changed for the good. I know this is painful for you after what she did to you but, please, let it go. Let go of all your hate against her."

Now Warren could not look at him in the eye. "Easier said than done, Professor. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Warren leaves the Professor's room. In his mind, Xavier knew he has lost the trust and respect of his former students after he chose to build the shrine of Magneto. But they didn't know that he also mourned the death of Jean. He wonders what if they find out that Magneto is still alive. He is sure that they will hate him and lose their trust for him.

Then, he hears a "you got mail" sound from his computer. He opens it and learns that it came from Forge. It replied:

_Charles,_

_ Mystique is now in Senator Hart's home and gathering the data as we speak. What will we do with the data?_

_ Forge_

Xavier's reply:

_Forge,_

_ Have everything sent to me as soon as Mystique gathers them. Good work._

_ Charles_

He met Hart a few years ago after Kelly's death. In fact, he was impressed on how passionate Hart was on his campaign for mutant rights, for he learned later on that his mother was a mutant who was loved by his father and killed in one of the riots. Hart told him that his father told him to accept mutants as human beings for they have done nothing wrong, save for those with evil intentions. It wasn't until two nights ago, when he received a distress call from Hart saying that he needs to see him right away. When asked why, all Hart could say is that "it's for your own good" and he even mentioned that if something happens to him, he will need to get 3 discs, a book by Dr. Kavita Rao and a journal. Then, Hart was murdered. Question is, who did it and why? He has list of suspects and among them is Mister Sinister. As for Mystique, he knew sooner or later she will betray him but he hopes that she will change.

* * *

After smacking a sleazy police officer for patting her butt, Mystique finally got everything she was ordered to find. As she is on her way to Forge, she decides to read Hart's journal first.

_This better be good than Bridget Jones' Diary_, she bitterly thought.

She begins with reading the first entry and found it very boring. Politics, sex, politics, girlfriends and the rest. After reading enough entries, Mystique decides to give up but not before she reads the last entry of the moment.

_It would seem very strange for me to know that the future is very gray. I don't know why I decided to write this entry but I knew deep down it was very important._

_While I was on my office, my secretary told me that I have a visitor, a woman. When I asked her who it was, she said that the woman wants to see me immediately and wouldn't give her the name. I let the woman in and she greeted me. When I asked what she wants from me, the first thing she said to me was "the fate of mutants is convoluted as we speak". I asked what does she meant by that, she said that there are forces that are conspiring on the extinction of humans as well as the mutants. Then she told me her name is Irene Adler._

Raven could not believe it. Irene? What the hell was she doing with Hart? She decides to continue to read.

_I ask her why she approached me. She told me that at this point of the meeting everything will change and darkness shall approach us without any warning. But the most horrific thing she said was that Senator Kelly will die by the hands of a human. I admire Kelly but what Ms. Adler told me that it will happen, one way or another. I ordered her to leave and she complied. But before she left, she gave me an envelop filled with documents and told me that a man named Charles Xavier will assist me for this, but not directly in terms of my physical involvement. _

_As soon as she left, I began to read the papers inside the envelope. One thing is for certain is that I could not understand the drawings and writings. What the hell was that woman trying to pull? _

Confused, Mystique begins to wonder if Charles knows of this event. Why Irene didn't tell her about this? Questions are running through her mind as she reaches her destination and continues to read the journal.

* * *

It has been an hour and Mystique hasn't arrived yet. Forge is worried about this and quickly came into a conclusion that she has escaped. He hears the door open and sees Mystique approaching him with a grim look. She quickly punches him in the face and he staggers back.

"What the hell was that for?!!!" Forge yells at her.

"You better tell me the truth right now!" Mystique exclaims.

"What are you talking about?"

"TALK!"

"Mystique, if I have known what the hell your problem is, maybe I can help you. So tell me what's going on?!"

Mystique looks at him in the eye and realizes that he may be telling the truth. So, only Charles knows this. She presents him a piece of paper. "I found it on the journal."

Forge looks at her and can see her pain. He decides to read the letter.

_To Raven,_

_ I know you are angry and feeling betrayed when you read this. The reason why I decided to Hart is because I had foreseen his death and who masterminded his assassination. I know also that Hart will meet Charles Xavier in the near future. _

_ As you know, during those 12 months, I have written 13 volumes foreseeing the future. The truth is I have written another volume, only longer than the previous ones. The only one who knew about this is Hart and in the future, Charles Xavier. The volume contains the future, but the outcome is very vague. The truth is, unlike previous premonitions I have, I knew that the premonitions will come true unless there is an error. _

_ What I am about to tell you are that darkness will be coming for I have seen the end. I have also seen death. In the end I have seen the Alpha and the Omega. I have seen a huge rift in the union of the circle that will damage them._

_ Right now, you and your comrade has the book by Rao. In it are some of the entries I have written. I have decided to separate the entries worldwide like I did before. But this time, let Charles Xavier handle this. I know you will try to find it, but you will not. I am sorry for saying that but some of it will be found by the firebird._

_ Raven, please understand why I am doing this. I know Charles will find them and decipher them but he has skeletons to reveal to his children. I don't want anyone to find my journals. This is for the future of mankind and mutants, most especially for Rogue and your son Kurt. I will always love you._

_ Irene_

Forge couldn't believe this. "Another volume of Destiny's?"

But Mystique couldn't do anything but sobbing and muttering, "Why? Why? Why? Why Irene? What will happen to us?".

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. This is my first time writing a fic about the X-Men.

2. Kitty's comments about Emma are based on their confrontation in Astonishing X-Men# 2.

3. This story takes place after Astonishing X-Men # 7, Uncanny X-Men # 455, X-Men #166, this time with all of the X-Teams involved along with the rest of the mutants.

4. Archangel is now in Excalibur.

5. Actually the next chapter takes place after Uncanny # 455.

6. As for the pairings, the only ones that are for certain are Piotr and Kitty, Scott and Emma (yes, I like her!) and Rogue and Gambit. As for Logan and Ororo, I still am thinking about it.

7. The name "Tara Rosenburg" are based on the characters of Buffy (created by Joss Whedon). Tara and Willow Rosenburg.

8. Advent Children comes from the sequel to Final Fantasy VII. "FF VII: Advent Children" because I kind of like it.

Any feedback/criticism/comments/suggestions would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


	3. Surprise!

Once, there is darkness, surrounding a lone figure in a fetal position. She is unconscious, naked and cold. As she opens her eyes, a bright light is shone around her. In a confused state of manner, she tries to compose her as flames begin to surround her. For a moment, she felt alive and free. She suddenly flies throughout an endless road in space like a bird spreading its wings in full action. She stops for a moment to take a view of her surroundings. To her, it was beautiful and spacious. Then, a bright light is shining at her and she covers her eyes. She looks at what's in front of her and sees a place. The only thing that registers in her mind right now is _beautiful._

Just as she approaches it, her breath suddenly stops. She clutches on her chest when her heart stops beating. She grimaces at the pain as she kneels to the ground while at the same time, experiencing her head throbbing in pain. Tears have flowed from her eyes and through her cheeks. She screams painfully as her body is pulled away from the beautiful place by an unknown force. As she goes farther and farther from it, she continues to scream, begging to stop the pain. The last thing she knows that she didn't see it coming as she screams.

* * *

Xavier suddenly wakes up from a nightmare he has been experiencing just now. He wipes off the sweat from his forehead. He is confused on what the dream meant. Was it a warning of some sort or a symbolism of a change of personality? He looks at his clock. It's now 3:47 in the morning. He would expect a full report from Forge at 7:00 a.m. about Hart's murder. He also decides to pay a surprise visit to the X-Men, knowing that he will not be welcomed in open arms, most especially Wolverine.

Cyclops looks at the time on his desk. It's 7:45 p.m. and the party for Peter's return has just begun. Hours ago, Havok's team came back froma very successful, if not tension-filled, mission in Antartica and Storm's team went to Valencia, Spain. He reminded himself to ask Storm for a report on the details of that mission. Doors were opened and Emma enters the office nonchalantly to him.

"Scott, what are you doing cooped up in your office? We have a party to attend to", said an incredulous Emma. "Everything's tense, but at least we need to relax a little bit before we charge ourselves to the battle ground, again."

Scott shifts his head and looks at Emma's eyes. "Sorry. I'm just dealing with the reports and papers and stuff. I'll be down there in a minute."

Emma tosses the papers away and sits on her boyfriend's lap. Scott isn't pleased at this. "Emma! What are you doing?"

"Scott, you need to relax!" said an impatient Emma. "Things are rough but they'll be away like useless dirt once it's over." She proceeds to lick his right ear as she then caresses his neck with her tongue. Scott moaned softly while she continues to pleasure him. His mind came back to its normal state when Emma begins to touch his crotch.

"Emma!" Scott yelps softly. "Stop! What if someone sees us?"

Emma frowns at him and said, "Oh c'mon, dear. Don't be a party pooper". Scott didn't react and this pleases her. They continue their make out session. Both of them moaned out but not in the level of everyone hearing them. Emma decides to take this session to the next level by kneeling on the ground and unzips his pants. From then on, Scott feels the pleasure of his lover's action as he moans. He's so caught up in the moment that all of his problems begin to melt away, even for a moment. Emma, on the other hand, gives herself two thumbs up as she successfully pleasures her man. Scott continues to moan, but it wasn't until he utters the one name he shouldn't have said with Emma.

"Jean…"

Hearing that name, Emma stops whatever she was doing and stands up. Scott fixes himself and kicks himself mentally for saying his late wife's name during sex. Emma couldn't look at him face to face, but it's easy to say that she's upset.

"Emma, I…"

Emma begins to bolt out of Scott's office and proceeds to her room. Scott tries to chase her but when he's outside, he decides to talk to her later. He reenters his office and sits on his chair, doing some thinking. No matter who he's dating, Jean will always be a part of him. His best friend, his wife, his confidant, his rock, his girl.

"That's not a happy face I'm seeing."

Scott looks at Beast, who is approaching him. "Hey Hank. Any luck?"

"No", Beast confirms while shaking his head. "I'll continue the investigation tomorrow with Emma. By the way, Alex and the rest are here but Ororo and her team haven't arrived yet. She told me that they'll be arriving an hour late. Strange thing is, they claim that she has a surprise for us."

"That's nice, Hank", said an uninterested Cyclops. Hank can tell something is wrong with his dearest friend.

"Uh, Storm said that they brought a stripper for Peter. Although, Kitty wouldn't be pleased by that", Hank chuckles. No response from Scott. Hank sighs.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked a curious Hank. This time, Scott decides to confide with him.

"I miss her."

Hank raises his eyebrow. "Emma? Makes sense since she was kind of in a hurry and…"

Scott looks at him without an expression. Then it hit Hank. "Oh", he gasped. "Jean."

The headmaster of the Xavier Institute sighs in a frustrating manner. "I MISS her, Hank. I still miss her."

The Beast understands his problem. "I understand, Scott. We all miss her. Rachel really misses her and so does Logan. But I'm sure she wants you to move on."

"Easier said than done", Scott cuts him off. "Moving on is just a word."

"Emma is a part of the moving on package."

"You don't know how I feel. Even up to now, I admit that I am guilty of hurting Jean's feelings before she died. One of her last words was that she forgave me, but I'm not sure if I deserve it."

Hank pats on Scott's shoulder. "I have to admit", Hank speaks up, "You are guilty of having an affair with Emma back then."

"But I didn't even touch her physically!" Scott protests.

"An affair is still an affair, Scott. If you have problems, why couldn't you just talk to Jean? She IS…or was your wife. Look, I'm not berating you for your actions, although everyone else is. All I'm trying to say is that let your guilt go and move on. There's Emma, although I have to admit she's not the moving on package I had in mind."

"But that's not…"

Now, Hank looks at him in the eyes. "Move on Scott. Don't drag yourself badly. There are people who still need you. But right now, I am proud of you for pulling yourself as the headmaster of the school and as one of my dearest friends."

Scott grins and tries to hug him, but the latter moves away. "Heh, heh, sorry Scott. Times like this I decided to implement myself to a "no hugging" policy at awkward one. Besides, we're too manly", Hank tells him.

"Yeah", Scott agrees. "Although I'm really not sure what the rest of the public thinks of your "manliness"".

Hank frowns. He knows what Scott is talking about. "Please. Can we not talk about THAT?"

Scott nods. Both left the office for the party. "Oh by the way," Scott informs him, "we ran out of Twinkies."

Everyone in New York can hear the anguish scream of a blue-haired mutant.

* * *

Piotr Rasputin, along with Kitty Pryde, are having a good time when they saw Havok, Polaris, Iceman, Gambit and Rogue staring at the recently resurrected mutant. The team couldn't believe they are looking at Colossus. They tried to utter any word but nothing came out. Kitty notices this and tells them, "Uh, guys, this is Peter Rasputin, the one and only. Not a clone, not from an alternative world, just plain old Pete."

Iceman is the first one to speak up. "H-how do y-you g-guys know it's r-really him?" On cue, Wolverine, Beast and Emma Frost enter the scene.

"I read his mind", Emma states.

"I matched his DNA", Hank tells them.

"I smelled him", Logan adds. "Me too", says Hank.

Even though they're not sure of their claims, Rogue rushes to Piotr and hugs him. "Hey Pete, welcome back! Ah am glad you're here!" Then she looks at Kitty and asks Kitty in a whisper if this is really him. Kitty rolls her eyes and nods her head. As for the others, they're not sure how to react.

"What?" Colossus asks them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not that Pete", Bobby tells him. "It's just that…"

Alex cuts in. "Y-you're here…they told me what happened to you…"

"Would you guys stop treating him as if he was the Mother Alien?" Kitty sternly tells them.

"We're not!" Rouge calmly tells her. "It's just that we're used to seeing Jean being Ms. Dead and Alive, but not Peter. Ah believe ya, Kitty. But…how?"

Kitty and Piotr are about to tell them the full details when Gambit decides to interrupt. "Chere, who cares? Remy pleased Colossus is here. Like old times. But Remy says we should welcome him with open arms…unless he's a zombie."

Kitty glares at Gambit. "He's not a zombie!"

"Okay, okay! Enough", Logan warns them. "It's a long story but I'm not interested in tellin' right now. We, people, have a party and we enjoy them. End of story." Then Logan leaves the scene, leaving the rest behind.

"Sorry", Gambit, Havok and Iceman apologize to Colossus.

"It's okay", Piotr tells them.

* * *

Logan goes outside of the mansion and grabs his cell phone. He presses a speed dial button and waits. Then he hears a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid."

"Wolvie! Nice to hear ya!"

Logan grins. "Same here, Jubes. Same here. How's good ol' L.A.?"

"Fine, same thing, same thing…"

He notices Jubilee's bored tone. "You know, you could always come back here and…"

Jubilee interrupts him. "Sorry, Wolvie. Love to but, my aunt wants me to finish high school and besides, I was taken off in the active list so what can I contribute?"

"Yer soundin' as if yer useless. But you're not. You're an X-Man always and forever…unless you join the Avengers."

"As if they'll accept me!" Jubilee snorts. "How are you?"

"Stressed and tired. As if being in 3 teams wasn't tirin' enough, I've got someone to take care off."

"X-23", said Jubilee. "How is she? Does she have a real name?"

"Fine, despite damagin' enough equipment. I ain't too sure if she has a real name to begin with. Last week, Kitty and Rachel were thinkin' of naming her Mary Sue. Crappy name if ya ask me."

"Tough. Oh well, gotta go. I'm in the stage where I'm thinking of my college future."

This got Logan interested. "College eh? See ya, Jubes, take care of yerself."

"Same here. Thanks for calling."

Jubilee closes her phone as Logan does his. He walks to the graveyard and approaches Jean's grave.

"Hey Jeanie, how's it hangin'?"

Logan looks at her grave. "Jubes goin' to college soon. Little girl has grown up. I'll bet you'd be proud."

Like Scott, he misses her. He has dealt with a lot of women, but only a few can tame his wild side. Jean was one of them. Logan looks up in the sky as he sees Storm's plane has just arrived.

"Gotta go Jeanie. You better rise again, red."

* * *

The party wasn't as grand as Emma hopes to be, but more of a reunion of a long-lost friend, "brother" and teammate. Plus, most or some of the students are either studying or sleeping so disturbing them would be very bad. Although some of the students sneaked in to the party only to be kicked out by Cyclops or Emma.

Logan is observing everyone at the moment while lying on the chair with his legs on the table. He noticed that Cyclops and Emma purposely stayed away from each other as the latter is talking to the three former New Mutants members, Wolfsbane, Mirage and Karma while the latter is with Northstar. Lorna had disappeared after their arrival. Beast and Kitty are in the kitchen while Alex is making a phone call, possibly his girlfriend Nurse Annie. Storm and the X.S.E. have just arrived but they haven't been here yet.

"Logan."

He looks at Colossus as the latter sits down with him.

"How ya doin' Pete?," Logan sincerely asks him.

"Overwhelmed, to say the least. I never expected this", said Piotr.

Logan grunts. "Frosty needs an excuse for a party. Bet she's disappointed that she didn't expect this instead of the usual Dynasty-style. Besides, we're all happy to see you, even if some of us are still wary about you."

"Katya told me that some of them think that I'm a clone. Sometimes I wondered if I really am one", pondered Colossus.

"Let 'em think, big guy", Logan tells him. "We've been through a lot."

"Don't worry. I still think you're the big we all used to love and tease a lot."

Wolverine and Colossus looks at Iceman grabbing a chair and sits beside them.

"Bobby", said Colossus. "How are you?"

Iceman shrugs. "Fine, I guess. Just a little bit tired."

"I heard what happened to you. Is it true that you can't change back into your human form?"

If some had asked Bobby Drake that question, he would just ignore or glare at them. But it was Colossus who asked him that one and he has no idea what had happened to him. Plus, the way he asked is very sincere.

"Yeah", Iceman answers. "It's all because of the secondary mutation thing." Then he didn't dare to look at his two teammates eye to eye as he looks at the table. Piotr felt pity for him.

"I'm sor-

"No, no", Iceman cuts him off. "It's okay. It's no one's fault."

Piotr decides to be quiet for a while. Logan decides to brighten up the already boring party. _All it needs is some super villain to get this party started_, he thought.

"So, Drake", Logan looks at him. "How's the mission? Sorry couldn't join you guys. Heard from Cajun that it was a real blast or some word that would describe your party."

"Oh you know the usual. Walk into an empty place filled with dead bodies only to find out it was a trap and some guys tried to attack us and we kicked their butts. Ooh, did I mention they went all Resident Evil at us? How was your day?"

Logan grins and raise an eyebrow. "Went recon at lab trying to find out about the cure, find out Pete's alive and became their guinea pig, rescued by Kitty, kick our big bad's ass all the way to kingdom come. Plus, Pete and I did the good ol' "fastball special". Good times."

Piotr and Logan give each other some high fives while Bobby feels he's the odd man out in this conversation. Just then, Kitty and Rogue approaches them.

"Hey boys, mind if we join the Ya Ya Brotherhood?" Kitty teases them.

"Ya guys sure look sweet when y'all not grumpy and damn broody", Rogue smirks at them.

"Who you calling grumpy and broody?," Logan mockingly sneers at Rogue.

"Did ah mention you, shorty?" Rogue sticks her tongue out.

Kitty decides to intervene before a tussle would start, not that everyone would mind. "Easy guys. We're here for Peter. There's always another time for a duel, provided that we don't die on the next mission."

"Very Zen-like of ya, Kitty", comments Rogue. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Logan eerily grins at her. "Me stabbing you." Rogue smirks at him. She knows that he wouldn't do that. Kitty chuckles, while Peter finds it very amusing and realizes how much he misses them. Bobby, on the other hand, rolls his eyes. Piotr quickly notices this.

"Is there something wrong? You don't look like your enjoying yourself."

Bobby gives him his perfect smiley face. "Nah, I'm just tired, that's all." Everyone in the table knows what his problem is but decided not to rub it in his face. A few meters apart, Northstar notices Bobby's troubled attitude and ponders whether he should comfort him or not. He secretly wished Bobby would return his affections to him. But for that to happen would mean Galactus eating them, literally.

Gambit approaches Rogue behind as he tries to hug her, but Rogue pushes him away. Gambit finds this shocking (to him at least).

"Chere, what is the meaning of dis?"

"Dammit Remy! What have we talked about P.D.A?" Rogue scolds him.

Gambit finds this amusing. "Aww, Chere thinks it's revolting. Remy's not going to embarrass you."

Rogue glares at him. "Uh huh? Last time ya did that ya grabbed mah breasts…in front of other people!"

Gambit pouts. "Aww, Chere. Remy didn't mean it. It's showing how Remy loves you."

"Cajun", Logan interrupts the lovers quarrel. "If you want to show your love to Rogue, please not in front of us."

"Remind me never to watch you guys make out. Ever", Kitty reminds them.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Pfft. Knowing Remy, he'll do any-

The southern belle notices Storm, Marvel Girl and Bishop arriving at the party. Emma also notices them.

"Well, nice of you guys to make a grand entrance", Emma quips. "Not that it matters."

"Nice of you to spoil this party for us", Rachel snaps back. "Not that it matters."

"Emma, Rachel enough please. Both of you are grown-ups and I expect that from you two", Storm scolds them. Truthfully, she was tired of their bickering that she secretly wished she would just zap them in ashes. Problem is, Scott will get angry at her for Emma's part and Jean will haunt her Exorcist-style for Rachel. Logan approaches Storm.

"Hey babe", said Logan smiling.

"Hello Logan", Ororo replies as she kisses Logan lip to lip. Emma groaned in disgust.

"Please", Emma said in disgust, "get a room."

Rachel glares at her. "Don't it in MY room, Emma dear!"

"Rachel", Storm warns her teammate as she regrettably breaks her kiss from Logan. Rachel frowns.

"Hey Logan. Did we miss anything?" Bishop asks them. Logan smirks at them.

"Not yet", he tells them. "We've got a surprise for ya, kiddies."

Storm raises her eyebrow. "Surprise?"

"Yup. And Red, don't try readin' my mind."

"I'm not", Rachel said dejectedly. Logan looks around for Nightcrawler. "Hey, where's Kurt?"

"He's, um, preparing stuff", Rachel tells him. Logan can tell she's lying. "But anyway, what's this surprise you've got from us?"

"Watch", he said. Then he shouts across the room, "Hey Pete, look who's here!"

Storm wonders what the heck Wolverine is trying to pull as she watches a very familiar person approaching them. Ororo, Bishop and Rachel look at the man carefully until they finally found out who this is.

"Hello, Ororo, Bishop, Rachel. It's me, Piotr", Colossus kindly tells them. Like the others before them, they widen their eyes in surprise and jaws drop on the ground. They looked at Colossus like children watching something magnificent for the first time.

"This is going to be the reaction from now on, isn't it?" Piotr asks Logan. Logan shrugs.

It took a few seconds for Storm to register her mind before she could speak. "Oh my goddess…"

"More like oh my God", comments a bewildered Bishop while Rachel said nothing due to the shock.

Ororo looks at her lover. "Logan…what's going on?"

"Relax, he's the real thing. Not a shape shifter, not a clone, not anythin' fake", Logan points out. Then he looks at Rachel. "Rach, try readin' his mind. That should give you guys answers."

Rachel nods and uses her telepathy. Then…

"It's him", Rachel realizes. "It's really him".

Hearing from Rachel was enough for Ororo as both women began to hug Piotr as the man grins. "I get a lot of huggings from the ladies", Piotr grins.

Logan frowns. "Yeah, yeah. But don't touch Ororo inappropriately or you'll get the royal rumble smackdown from me and Kitty."

Colossus finds this amusing. "Logan, never knew you finally found someone." He then looks Ororo. "Tell me, Ororo, how did you tame the wild animal?"

"I have ways", said a dirty-minded Ororo.

Logan is annoyed and embarrassed at this. "Don't tell them, please."

"Buttwhipped, buttwhipped, buttwhipped", Rachels taunts that earns her and Bishop some chuckles.

"Shut up!", Logan growls.

Nightcrawler poofs in front of them and quickly sees Colossus. He looks at him in awe and shock. Rachel notices his reaction.

"Kurt, it's really him…I think."

"Peter…", was the only thing Kurt could say at this moment as he stares at his newly resurrected friend. "H-how?"

"Long story, Kurt. Long story", Piotr tells him. "I'll tell you everything in the morning."

Kurt dumbly nods at him and proceeds to sit down. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down", Rachel points out to him.

"Oh". And from there, Kurt remained quiet until remembered something. "Oh Ororo, I forgot!"

"What?" asked Ororo. Then, it dawned on her. "Wait, Kurt, where is she?"

"Where is who?" Logan looks at the two of them. Something's not right.

"Well", Kurt continued, "She wanted to tour the place since I told her the mansion was destroyed. I think she got lost."

Logan is getting annoyed. "She who?"

"Logan", said Storm. "This is our surprise."

"You're buyin' Pete a stripper?"

Ororo looks disgusted. "No! It's not that. Actually…does everyone know Peter is alive and well?"

"'Ro, cut the crap-

"Logan please, just answer my question. Does everyone know Peter is alive?"

Logan lets out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, everyone in THIS place. Not too sure with the Professor."

Ororo looks please. "Good. Because-

Rachel suddenly interrupts them. "Guys, I'm sensing her presence approaching in this room. You sure about this "holier than thou" announcement Ororo?"

Ororo nods at her as she calls everyone's attention in the room. "Everyone, if I may have your attention please."

Now everyone looks at Ororo. Some are murmuring on what she's about to tell them.

"Ororo", said an incredulous Emma. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I have great news for all of you."

"We're going to die?" replies a sarcastic Emma.

"Emma please, let her finish", Scott scolds his girlfriend. "Ororo, continue."

"Sugah, what's going on?" asks Rogue.

"If you let me finish Rogue, then you'll know", Storm answers her. "With Peter alive and well again, we might have a theme in this party."

"Theme? What theme? There's a theme?"

"Guys, I am surprised to see Peter alive but I have something to tell you as well, I…"

Just as Storm finishes her speech, a very familiar figure enters the room, alive and upset, much to everyone's shock.

"Ororo! You never told me someone had sex at exact spot where my old room used to be! Then, I accidentally stepped on to something disgusting that I couldn't bloody tell! Then I accidentally stumbled in to the video surveillance where I actually saw Scott bloody Summers banging someone while shrieking like a drugged addicted hyena, the high pitch version! God, that was more traumatic than the time my brother Brian put a frog on my pants!"

Ororo looks freaked out at her guest's sudden outburst. "Betsy please! This is a school, not a whore house!"

Elizabeth Braddock, a.k.a. Psylocke, stares at her. "Wait a bloody minute. You're not kidding about the mansion turning into a school? That Professor Xavier left and let Cyclops to be the headmaster and Emma Frost, of all people, to be the headmistress? That Jean Grey died? What bloody, freaking bizarro world did I wake up in?"

Storm, Bishop, Nightcrawler and Marvel Girl notice that Psylocke is still disoriented about this thinking that she woke up in the world that wasn't used to be. For Rachel's part, she can share Psylocke's complains since she has been wondering how on earth did Emma became the head mistress aside from the millions she has.

As for everyone else, their faces were in complete bewilderment with their eyes wide and open. Like their reaction to Colossus, they couldn't bother talk or to comment about the recent development of events. As for Scott, he was embarrassed about Betsy's reaction about him while Emma felt insulted. While the rest are engaging looking at Betsy, who is now annoyed at them, Hank comes in the room with a bag of Twinkies on his hands singing "I've got Twinkies, I've got Twinkies". When he notices that everyone is quiet, he is about to ask what was going on when he, to his shock, sees Psylocke in the flesh. Hank suddenly drops his Twinkies on the ground and says his usual "oh my stars and garters".

Betsy has finally had it with the stares. "Hey, what are you mooks looking at me for?"

* * *

Ord of the Breakworld hated this planet. Back at Breakworld, he was deemed as the champion of his people, the chosen one to save his world from an impending apocalypse from a mutant. Now, he's chained up in a super high security prison courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men. Then he recalled the X-Men. He often fantasizes ripping their heads off and used them for target practice and displays. But the worse thing he is facing right now is that he's beyond hungry and deems this planet's foods as "craptacular", except that he has a thing for raw meat. He directs his attention to the conversation of two guards, even though he doesn't want to. Still, this beats boredom.

"Hey Mac, did you hear? Col. Fury's away for a week!"

"Really? Thank God. I thought I couldn't handle that freaking Nazi!"

"Hey! Say that in front of his face and he'll be gladly to execute you one way or another."

"Please! You're afraid of him!"

"Look who's talking!"

Ord rolled his eyes. His people were way more mature than the humans of this world, plus mutants.

"Yo, Joe, that cell (the one where Ord is being held at), is that where the freak is staying?"

Now Ord is pissed off. He does get sensitive when someone calls him a "freak". That was before he kills them.

"Yeah. You know, the one who hates mutants? Maybe he's a mutant himself, only he's on denial."

Ord also hates being compared to mutants.

"I heard he pretty much funded that cure before the X-Men fked that up."

"Whoa, you a mutie-hater?"

"Actually, I kinda felt sorry for them. Only that I prefer Spiderman to them. And he's not a mutant!"

"Maybe he is one of them…"

"Yeah, you go do that on Captain America. Hey have you heard about the Avengers?"

"I heard about that. The one where the Scarlet Witch went nuts and killed some of her teammates? Tough life for a babe."

"I heard that the Scarlet Witch is actually Magneto's daughter!"

"Whoa, she's his daughter? The same guy who destroyed Manhattan? Guess it goes with the genes."

"That freaked out, dude! I would never-

Their conversation is interrupted when they suddenly hear a loud alarm. Both men quickly left the scene to investigate what was going on. Ord is also wondering what exactly is happening. An hour later, the door to Ord's cell is being blasted away. Now, Ord is now curious on who would such a thing. He could only he a huge figure being covered by darkness.

"Ord of the Breakworld, I assume?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ord.

"Your rescuer. Plus I can help you."

"Yeah. You do that. Now talk. Who are you?"

"Temper, temper, temper, my dear ally."

Ord smirks. "Pushy, pushy, pushy. I don't align myself with the people of this world. Last time, they double-crossed me."

"I'm NOT like other people."

The man approaches Ord and uses his energy blasts to remove the handcuffs that were holding him. Then, the man uses his energy blasts to the wall, and thus creates a huge hole. As the man looks outside, his ship approaches to where they are now while he's on the lookout for any agents coming after them. When the ship finally stops at their side, the man gestures Ord to enter the ship. Ord has no choice but to join the man but the agents finally reach them and start shooting. Ord and the man quickly board the ship and they finally escaped. The warrior from Breakworld looks at his mysterious rescuer. The man notices him.

"You're welcome", the man sarcastically replies.

"Yeah, save for the thanksgiving speech. Now, I want to know why you would want to rescue me", Ord demands. "I'm not that stupid. If I were to take a guess, you want something from me isn't. I'm so pleased."

"Oh no! Good gracious, no! But actually yeah, you have something that I want but in return, I have something that you want. Now, before we could form a partnership or alliance or whatever you call these things in your world."

Ord narrows his eyes. "Talk."

"Very well. I know that the X-Men are your obstacles. They are mine as well."

"Is that it? You want to kill those morons? There's more into that."

The man chuckles. "Yes, there is. But, they're not that easy to kill. Remember, you mess with one of them, they will all kick your ass. They're like a dysfunctional Brady fking Bunch. Now, if you will help in my plans, then I guarantee that the X-Men and the rest of the mutants will die in a slow painful way or fast ones so that you wouldn't cringe while they scream in bloody pain."

"Ha! Only I will be the one to kill them!"

"Yeah, like that'll last", said the man as he snorts at Ord. Ord glares at him.

"Hey! Who are you and where're we going?" asks Ord. He hated the suspense.

"First, we'll go to my base and second, my name is Nathaniel Essex. But you can call me Mr. Sinister. Say, wanna go to McDonalds? I'm starving. We could kill people there and get free food."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Sinister isn't the only big bad who'll be appearing in this fic.

2. A reference about the Scarlet Witch killing some of her teammates is based on "Avengers: Disassembled".


	4. A Time To Kill

_I thought I was dead_

_In a billion, billion pieces…scattered across three galaxies…_

_Waiting to come together in the white hot room…incubating…to be born anew…all in good time…_

_But not this time, is it?_

_Yet here I am_

_Am I? _

_Something's wrong_

_So hungry…_

_Something's…missing…_

_So hungry…_

- a quote from Phoenix: Endsong 1

* * *

"HE FUCKING WHAT!"

Colonel Nick Fury is understandably furious as he yells at the receiver of the phone, causing his team to be startled. He, at the moment, is at a recon mission in Brazil with some of his most trusted men. They currently camp out at the Amazon jungle before sunset and now he receives bad news from headquarters that Ord has escaped with the help of an unknown rescuer. What's worse, this intruder has managed to get in to headquarters undetected until it was too late. Fury mentally notes that by the time he gets back to headquarters, he's going to demote a lot of people.

"If I don't get to kill someone or something, might as well destroy something", Fury murmured before he talks again on the receiver. "Listen up! I want you to send me videos of the one who freed Ord and how they got away right now! By the time I return, all of you better have a good reason why you got suckered by one simple intruder or else I'll sic you to Osama Bin Laden's ass!"

Fury closes his phone and puts it on the table. He approaches one of his subordinates, Lieutenant Susan Buckley, who is on her laptop, awaiting the videos from SHIELD.

"Rough call. I take it's bad news?" asked Lt. Buckley.

"Beyond that, Buckley", growled Fury. "Headquarters got attacked by an unknown intruder, freeing one of the prisoners."

Buckley raises her eyebrows in surprise. "What? Our security is impenetrable! No one could have sneaked it that easily!"

"Unfortunately, someone managed to get in like a small ant. No one knew how he or she got there until they heard the alarm", said Fury as he lights up a cigarette.

"Who or what was he after?" asked Buckley.

"Do you remember Ord? In a nutshell, he's the one being pursued and escaped."

"The one who is involved with S.W.O.R.D.? I read it in your files. Do you think we should contact Agent Brand about this? This is her area, more or less."

"Once we find out the identity of the son of a bitch, then we contact her. Hell, this ain't our jurisdiction."

Moments later, Fury was called by Buckley as she reveals that she has the security cameras. In the screen, they couldn't see the intruder since the scene looks like normal, for S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway. After a few minutes, nothing happened.

"I don't understand", wondered Buckley. "It's as if nothing…"

"Wait!" Fury interrupts her. He then points out a figure in the screen. "Observe this guy. Take a look on what he's doing. Take a look carefully."

Buckley follows his orders and watches the screen. "Who's he?" she asks.

Fury didn't answer her question and remained his eye on the screen. "Buckley, I…"

"Way ahead of you Colonel", Buckley tells him. She presses a few buttons on the keyboard and they see the intruder, on another camera, killing a soldier as another manages to press the alarm. But even he was killed. Then, the cameras were abruptly cut off.

Fury mentally concludes that the intruder is no ordinary human. Somehow, he has a gut feeling this mess may not involve him.

"Hammel."

Sgt. Rick Hammel approaches Fury and salutes to him. "Sir!"

"No need for formalities kid. I want you to patch me up to Agent Brand ASAP", orders Fury. Hammel nods and walks away.

"Colonel, I have found the identity of the intruder", said Buckley. She presents him a picture of Sinister courtesy of the scanner.

"I know I've seen that dink's face before…", grimaces Fury.

"Actually, he is known as Sinister. According to our files, his name Nathaniel Essex and he is a mutant."

Fury grumbles when he heard the word "mutant". "Great, just as I was able to cut myself off from THEM. Continue Lieutenant."

"He was also involved with reopening of the Weapon X Program. Essex, in reality, is a scientist, interested in experimenting mutants."

"Ain't he the mutant Dr. Victor Frankenstein", said Fury with a drip of sarcasm.

"Essex or Sinister is very smart. A genius, if you will. He is not to be underestimated. In the reports, he usually sends his henchmen to do his bidding. But it seems he wants to do this alone."

S.H.I.E.L.D. has every file of mutants that came on to the scene. But they have little info of Sinister.

"Guess having that beer belly ain't that enough to be a super villain, so he goes off on his own and drags Ord into his schemes. What's wrong with this picture?" wonders Fury. But he knows that he doesn't have enough time.

Buckley is now concerned. "Colonel, what are we going to do?"

Fury smirks at her with amusement. "We, lieutenant? We ain't going to be involved in this."

This brings Buckley in shock. "What? But he attacked our headquarters and bailed out a very dangerous alien!"

"Don't worry, Buckley. Patch me up to the X-Men. Sinister's their guy and I'm pretty sure they'll be gushing for joy immediately."

Then, Hammel approaches Fury. "Sir! We have Agent Brand on the line."

* * *

The joyous reunion at the Institute is quiet. Well, joyous is hardly the best term to describe the atmosphere around the X-Men. Suspension of disbelief is more like it. All of them are at the same position when they saw Psylocke in the flesh. Psylocke herself feels uncomfortable. Wolverine approaches her and sniffs at the British ninja. He looks at her carefully. Last time he had done this was when Revanche came by and he couldn't tell the difference between the two women.

"Besty?" gasped a very shocked Rogue. "Is that…yah?"

Psylocke casually sits down on the couch and crosses her legs. She offers a smile to her friend Rogue. "Yes, luv. It's me, the one and only."

Iceman sneaks behind Psylocke's back and attempts to touch her, but she slaps his hand away. "Do you mind, Robert?" growls Psylocke incredulously. "I'm not a bloody thing!"

"Geez what a grouch", Iceman mutters. "Safe to assume she's Betsy, to say the least."

"You're right she is."

Everyone looks at Emma. "She's Psylocke. Her mind and memories are a bit fuzzy."

Gambit then notices what was missing in Psylocke. "Say, Betsy, didn't you have a tattoo on yer face?"

Rogue also notices this. "Yeah, the Crimson Dawn tattoo…how'd happen?"

Psylocke sighs. "Long story, if I know exactly the details. But I assume the Crimson Dawn gave me a free resurrection card, one time deal only."

"When I read your mind, it was too strong for me to penetrate. Emma manages to read yours but…", Rachel slowly trails off. Emma notices her behavior.

"But what dear?" Emma asks.

"Your mind. It's heavily guarded by the Crimson Dawn and-"

"Look, Marvel Girl," Psylocke tells her, "or whatever codename you stole from your mother. I'm tired and hungry, so I'm not up for question and answer right now. So, is this party for me?"

This is where Colossus approaches her. "No, but like they said to me, welcome back."

Betsy is stunned to see him alive. Emma telepathically tells her he's the real thing. Both mutants grinned and give each other a hug.

"Welcome back, Peter Rasputin. Some things never change", said Betsy.

"Somethings have. But try not to laugh at Scott's new costume when you see him wearing it", Piotr tells her. Betsy understood what he said. Just then, Cyclops approaches the both of them.

"Peter, Betsy, welcome back to the X-Men", Scott greeted them in a friendly tone. He wasn't sure what to do with the woman who used to seduce him.

Betsy grins. "Been a while, Scott. You've changed." She then looks at Emma. "Is she your flavor of the month?" asks a sarcastic Psylocke.

Scott was about to scold her when everyone heard an alarm.

"Great. So much for a night off", said Beast as everyone heads to the War Room.

* * *

"Greeting, folks."

Everyone is surprised to see Nick Fury on the screen.

"Fury. What's goin' on?" asked by a very suspicious Wolverine.

"I ain't got the time to chat to you "superheroes" but I'll be brief", Fury tells them in a strict manner. "A few hours ago, Ord of the Breakworld has escaped from the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."

Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, Beast, Shadowcat and Colossus are stunned at this.

"Ord escaped?" asked Cyclops.

"Wait a sec. That dink managed to escape from your clutches? That's not the S.H.I.E.L.D. I used to know" replied Wolverine. "Guess you've been slackin' off."

"I'm here currently in Brazil currently so I managed to get off from the blame", Fury answers back. He looks at everyone at his monitor. "Seems you people have tons of things to do, but luckily I ain't interested."

Cyclops begins to speak. "Do you know who helped him escaped?"

Fury nods. "Yep, but I'm sure you'll recognize this mother-fucker." He then presents a picture of Sinister. The entire X-Men are stunned.

"Sinister…", growled Havok. "So, he's back."

"I think his return is way too late", scoffs Nightcrawler.

"Wait, wait. This isn't Sinister's style. He sends his henchmen to do his bidding", replies Scott.

"Maybe he failed to pay his henchmen their incomes so they left and for that, he began his on his own", said a very sarcastic Kitty. "Or maybe he got bored."

"Sinister and bored don't mix well, Kitty", Alex tells her. "Scott, I think Sinister wants something from this Ord person."

"He's right Scott", adds Storm. "With Sinister on the rise, who knows what he's doing."

"Well, I'll leave you kids into this mess", Fury interjects. With that, the screen turns off. Everyone is know face with the problem that Sinister has returned. Question is why?

"I can only assume Sinister is after two things: the cure and Ord's technology…or whatever's left from him", informs Beast. "I miss the days when he would just be quiet and let life move on."

Then, Scott looks at his teammates. "Scrap the cure. If he had wanted it, he would've gotten it by now. What I do know is that he's after Ord's knowledge of his planet's technology."

"What, he wants to build a carnival?" asks Kitty.

"I don't think jokes are in order right now, Kitty, especially at this time", scolds Emma. "I do suggest that we locate his hideout and then we get to kill the both of them. Who's with me?"

Surprisingly, everyone raises their hands. But Wolverine thinks of another problem. "No problem with the killin' part. Where the hell can we locate them?"

This where Scott begins his duties as the leader of the X-Men. "Alright, Emma, Kitty, Logan, Peter, Hank. Suit up. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes. Alex, Ororo. Your teams will have to stay here unless I tell you do to so. Try to locate any place where Sinister can hide or can be easily located. Also, guard the school."

"Why?" asks Ororo. "Do you think Sinister will attack the school?"

"We aren't going to take any chances. I need you guys here in case that happens. Sinister can be very tricky, so be careful."

"Hey, Summers, where're we goin'?" asks Logan.

* * *

"You sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will help us locate Sinister? Last I remembered, he didn't mentioned anything about putting a homing beacon on Sinister's ship", Beast said. "Plus, let us not forget the fact that they've been hiding to us valuable information back then that could cause, how shall say this, the extinction of mutant-kind."

"Fury contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. to help us. After that we're on our own", Cyclops respond. The team is strangely quiet while on their way to the headquarters. Then, Beast, out of the blue, speaks up.

"Why now?"

Colossus looks at his friend. "Why now what?"

"Why would Sinister act now? There are plenty of chances for him to do his skit."

"Y'know Sinister, wants to do a big interlude into a much larger epilogue", Wolverine said. "And we're just his actors. He's the director."

"And that would make Ord what? The producer?" Emma intervenes. "For that I doubt it. He might as well be a major player."

"Hey, guys. Don't you think it's odd for Sinister to do this alone? He's not well known for being a solo action guy", Kitty wonders.

Scott thinks about this. "That's the thing with Sinister. Like other villains, he's as unpredictable as they come."

"I can name some very predictable ones", said Kitty as she looks at Emma. Emma notices this and scowls at her.

* * *

Psylocke walks into the kitchen only to see Northstar sitting on the table with a cup of coffee in front of him while reading magazines. She notices the title of the magazine he is currently reading: People. She smirks at the front cover as she approaches him.

"Brad and Jen separated? Wow, times have passed", Psylocke said.

Northstar looks at her with amusement. "Ah, so you must be Elizabeth Braddock, code name Psylocke. The second one to be resurrected. A pleasure to meet you. The name's Jean-Paul Beaubier, alias Northstar."

Both mutants shake each other's hands. Psylocke sits down beside Northstar as she takes a peek on the magazine.

"Very busy at their careers, Brad denying having an affair with Angelina, spending away from each other too much and spending together too little. Seriously, what's up with that?" wonders Psylocke.

"That's the thing with famous actors. They'll lie at us with everything", Northstar replies.

"So, uh…"

"Call me Jean-Paul, Ms. Braddock."

"Okay, Jean-Paul, call me Elizabeth or Betsy. When did you join the X-Men?"

"Well, this wasn't the first time I've been invited. Back at the time, Jean Grey asked me and other mutants to join her interim team in stopping Magneto in Genosha. Long story short, we successfully stopped Magneto and I declined in joining the X-Men full time. So I was in my post-super hero time, busy at my business ventures and dealing as a gay celebrity."

Psylocke raises her eyebrow. "You're a gay celebrity? For what?"

"I was an ex-skier. Ahh, good times. Plus, I even have a book published."

"Splendid! Good for you, honey."

"Thank you, my dear. One day, Professor Xavier invited me to join the X-Men and offered me a position at the Institute as a teacher in business."

"Well, you know the Professor. He has a way with words, as eerie as it sounds. So what team are you in right now?"

Northstar narrows his eyes at his coffee. "When I was first joined, I was placed with Nightcrawler, Iceman and Archangel and then with Havok, Polaris, Husk, Jubilee and Juggernaut."

Hearing her ex-boyfriend's name, Psylocke shrugs and leans on her chair. Northstar notices this. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No dear. If you don't know this by now, Warren and I used to be an item back then. Because of our differences, we split up. If I recall correctly, based on the files of Ororo's mouth, he's dating Cannonball's sister. Am I right?"

"Yeah. After the rebuilding of the mansion, teams were re-arranged again and I was left with no team and my only status aside from being a celebrity and an ex-skier left is being a teacher."

"Ouch. Why were you left out?"

"I'm not the only one. Jubilee and Husk were left out also and Warren was sent to Genosha with the Professor to help rebuilding the place."

Now this brings Psylocke to a surprise. "Warren went to Genosha? No wonder I couldn't find him." _Why the bloody hell Ororo didn't tell me about this?_

"Yeah". Northstar sips his coffee and decides to tell his new friend something. "Betsy, I've decided to leave the Institute."

At this time, Psylocke looks at him. "What? Why?"

"To tell you the truth, I even don't want to join the X-Men but I decided to restore my superhero status. After I became a teacher fulltime, I felt as if I was out of place. I barely made friends here. My only confidant, Annie, left with her son because she doesn't want to stay in a very dangerous environment. Plus, added the fact that I feel that my students hate me."

Psylocke pauses for a while. "Why didn't you leave then? What's keeping you here?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" whispers Northstar. Psylocke nods. "I…have a crush…on Bobby Drake."

Hearing this, Psylocke begins to laugh out loudly. "Bobby? Are you, he he he, serious?"

Northstar look offended. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"You don't have to be so shirty about it. Bobby may not be the brightest bulb you came across in this room. Sure he has redeeming qualities, but he's so bloody immature I could Psi-stab him several times."

"Well, that's for you. But I admit he's very cute and handsome."

"Does he even know about this? Plus the fact that you're gay?"

"I think he knows that I'm gay, but I don't know if he knows that I have a crush on him."

"No offense, but I doubt he'll acknowledge you feelings, luv. I can't really picture him going on to you."

Northstar looks at Psylocke and smiles. "Thanks for listening and being a friend."

She smiles in return. "No problem. I notice the atmosphere is kind of depressed. Nice talking to one guy. Hey, since we're friends, how about I introduce to you to my favorite hobby?"

"What is it?"

Psylocke grins as she opens a fashion magazine. "Criticizing celebrities and their clothes."

* * *

Currently, Rachel is in the Cerebra Room, aiding Cyclops' team through her and Emma's telepathy. This would be the first time Rachel has aided her father since her return to the X-Men. What she didn't know, or didn't want to know, was that Scott has been trying hard to reconnect with her as a father and a daughter, but none of his attempts has been so successful. She tried to hate him, but inside, she yearns for a father like him. Problem was, even if she and Emma made a truce and the latter has taught her about mastering her powers, Emma was no Jean Grey. She disapproved of her relationship with Scott. Then again, would it hurt for her father to be at least move on and be happy? But, she had learned of their psychic affair when Jean was alive and started doing each other after her burial. Not surprisingly, her "grandparents" disapproved of Scott's current relationship. Behind her, Nightcrawler appears with a worried look.

"Any luck?" asks Kurt.

Rachel didn't look back but she shakes her head. "Nah. Sinister is an expert at hide-and-seek. I'll still keep looking."

Kurt nods. Rachel continues to concentrate to find Sinister. "That reminds me. Which team is Scott going to place Psylocke?"

"Don't know", shrugs Kurt. "It would be most likely to be in our team, but I think Alex's team is in need of another member."

Rachel growls in frustration. "Arrgghh! I can't find that son of a bitch!"

_Easy, Rachel. Concentrate._

It was Emma communicating Rachel through telepathy. Rachel decides to do the same thing. _I tried to scan around the globe but no sign of him. Maybe he has a telepathic-proof ship._

_Now you're telling me?_ Emma sarcastically comments. _But nice suggestion. Any sign around the mansion?_

_No. None so far. _

_Just be ready. _

_Fine, may I be excused for a moment? My brain's going to explode._

_Go ahead._

Rachel shuts down her link to Emma and removes the Cerebra head. She leans on the chair while stretching her arms up. Kurt approaches her.

"You should rest", Kurt tells her. Rachel looks at him and feels a slight blush.

"Thanks. You have no idea how taxing the Cerebra can be!"

"How do you feel?" asks Kurt.

"Try riding the fastest rollercoaster with loops several times or the whole day."

Kurt chuckles as he finds it amusing. "That was tough?"

Rachel glares at him and stands up. She looks up to his face and looks at his face. At this moment, both felt very awkward yet inside they want to consume their so-called "flames of passion". She wanted to read his mind, but that would mean violating his privacy. Kurt yearns, meanwhile, for Ororo, his African goddess. Worst thing is that Rachel knows this. After a few moments of staring each other, Kurt excuses himself by stepping away from her.

"You look tired. You should rest", advices Kurt. "I better look for Storm."

Rachel nods. "Yeah, you go do that."

Kurt teleports away as Rachel slumps on the chair, mentally banging her head on a very hard wall.

* * *

"Any luck?" asks Cyclops.

Emma shakes her head. "She couldn't locate him, but she'll continue later. Interestingly, she offers a theory that Sinister and Ord may be on board on a telepathic-proof ship."

Wolverine grunts. "Knowin' Sinister, he's not goin' to fight us empty-handed. He has tricks up on his sleeve." He then unsheathes his right claw. "If we do find him, can we really kill him?"

"First things first", Cyclops interrupts him. "We need to find out what's he up to. Then, we'll kill him. The rest of you though will have to fall in line behind me."

"Heh, so you're pullin' a nasty Black Mamba on him?"

Cyclops narrows his eyes. "More than that, Logan. More than that. But something's not right."

"Everything with Sinister's not right", Beast scoffs. "Seems he's after the Big Bad of the Year award after Apocalypse and Magneto are dead. But I see your point Scott. He may want Ord to build some kind of machine using his technology. Question is, what?"

* * *

Storm, Bishop and Havok are walking to the hallway, inspecting on the students. The rest of the X-Men are scouting outside the Institute.

"You know, I think now's a really good time to call Sage back", comments Bishop.

Havok looks at him. "Why? Where is she?"

"Serving in the Hellfire Club as Sunspot's chief adviser", Bishop plainly answers him.

Havok looks at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"If you don't know, Sage back then works for the Professor as a spy in the Hellfire Club. Her reason for working there now? Making a better place for mutants. She wants to be the Obi-wan to Sunspot's Anakin…or Luke. What I don't know are her real reasons."

"So, she's a traitor now?"

This is where Storm intervenes as she looks at Havok. "No…or so I would like to think. I hope. But, Bishop is right, we need her right now, even though I don't trust her right now."

Havok contemplates on Storm's last words. "But she's your friend."

Storm sighs at Havok's "naïve" thoughts. "Friends don't betray their friends, Alex. I am sure you have your share of similar experiences, am I right?"

The leader of the X-Men realizes she had him on the spot. Alex did realize he has betrayed some of his friends, including Lorna and his own brother Scott. Just then, they come across a very tired Polaris, walking casually through the hallway. She missed the short-lived party, which didn't concern her, to say the least.

"Uh oh, here comes crazy", Bishop jokes. Havok glares at him and then looks at his ex-fiancée.

"Where have you been?" asks a concerned Alex. Even up to this time, he was still concerned with her. Of course, with him, her and Iceman on the same team, things can get bumpy.

Lorna looks at him in the eye and yawns. She still has a love-hate relationship with him. "Sleeping."

Alex didn't buy this. "For so long?"

Lorna was annoyed at him. "So? What's your problem?" She looks at Storm and Bishop. "What's going on?"

"Sinister's back on our X-radar", Storm tells her. "And we fear that he maybe attacking us soon."

"Oh", was the only thing Polaris could say. "Where shall we begin?"

"The others are scouting the Institute. If you like, you can come with us."

Polaris thinks about Storm's offer and then looks at Alex. Then she looks at Ororo. "Okay."

The four then proceed to scout inside the Institute. A thought then hits Storm. "Alex, listen. Since Elizabeth has returned, would you like her to join your team?"

Both Havok and Polaris look at her. "Why?" asks Havok.

"Psylocke? I thought she's dead?" asks an incredulous Polaris.

"WAS dead would be the correct statement", Bishop corrects her. "Besides, Sam will be returning soon and in Sage's case…well, we might pull her out of the Hellfire Club and into the loving arms of the X-Men."

Now the other three looks at him in confusion. "You're not…just saying that, right?" asks Storm.

Bishop scoffs at their fears. "Heh, times like this, all you gotta do play a little joke to soothe the nerves. If all else fails, run like the Roadrunner. Faster, Roadrunner! Run! Run!"

"Anyway, Alex, I thought Psylocke would be beneficial to your team. If you guys don't want, it is okay for she'll be in our team."

Havok thinks about this choice. "Sure." Deep down, he knows Rogue, Gambit and Iceman needed someone they can talk to. Iceman has grudge against him and Rogue and Gambit aren't happy with their team right now, so Psylocke would be the one to calm things down and that she's very close with the 3 mentioned mutants. "Speaking of Psylocke, where is she?" asks Havok.

"She said she went to the kitchen", Bishop answers him. "Is it just me or she's been avoiding me for a while?"

Storm then remembers what had happened in Spain. "This will pass, Lucas. I promise you that. If not, I'll deal with her."

"Does she know where Neal is?" asks Bishop. Storm shakes her head. The four head to the kitchen to talk to Psylocke about her new team. When they arrive, they were surprised to see her and Northstar laughing so loud like old friends.

"Well, this is a new picture", surmises Havok. "Seems Jean-Paul and Betsy quickly bonded as friends."

"What were they laughing at?" asks a curious Bishop.

They find the answer when Psylocke sees a picture in a magazine. "Oh, Britney Spears! Who told you look dashing in that skanky yellow leather pantsuit deserves to be shot!"

Havok and Bishop raised their eyebrows while Storm and Polaris somehow agree with her. "Well, at least she still has her good sense of fashion", comments Polaris. Just then, Nightcrawler appears from his teleportation in between the four X-men and Northstar and Psylocke,

"I take it, this is an awkward time?" asks a sheepish Nightcrawler. Northstar just smiles at him and then realizes Storm and the others are looking at them.

"No", answers Northstar. He looks at the other four. "What do you guys want?" Jean-Paul felt stupid at asking that question.

"None really, we want to speak to Psylocke", Storm informs him. Now, this got Psylocke's attention. "What is it?"

Before Storm could answer, the electricity at the Institute suddenly shuts down. Everything went dark and as for the X-Men, they are on full alert.

"Guess Sinister's little game has started", Polaris states dryly. "Shutting down the electricity, having his men coming here to attack us. I think he's off his game."

"All right listen up! Our main priority is to protect the children!" Storm announces. "Kurt, alert the others for an attack. Also, get Rachel to contact Cyclops. Alex, Lorna, circle around the area! Bishop, you and I will remain inside in case they attack from inside. Psylocke, Northstar, protect the children at all costs."

* * *

The three remaining Stepford Cuckoos are in their bed yet they couldn't sleep. They sense distress among the members of the X-Men.

"Funny, they seem stressed at a time like this", sensed Celeste.

"Maybe there's no electricity so that they went nuts", jokes Phoebe.

"That is not funny. It seems they are anticipating for an attack of a man named Mister Sinister", Mindee informs them.

"Mister Sinister…not a good name for a villain", Celeste comments. "Why attack here?"

"I think he wants all of us dead. But I sense, there is something that he wants here", Phoebe tells them as Celeste and Mindee looks at the window.

"I can sense 100 armed men, carrying weapons that can kill us. Plus, their breaths stink like rotten garbage but their intention is to capture someone very valuable", Mindee snipes with disgust. "We can contact Miss Frost about this development."

Phoebe now approaches her sisters. "Yes, but she's miles away with Mister Summers. Both wanted to get this thing over with. They are in love with each other too much that…"

"It could kill them with all its might", Celeste finishes.

_Is that so?_

The Stepford Cuckoos tensed up as they hear a strange voice in their minds.

"Who's there?" the sisters asked simultaneously.

_Where is she? Where is she?_

* * *

10 meters away from the Institute, 15 heavily armed men with black outfits and gas masks have managed to enter through the back unsuspectingly.

"Any developments?" asked the squad leader.

"None. Too quiet. I hate it. I knew sabotaging the electricity would be a dead give away for those muties", one soldier tells them.

"What do you know, soldier? It would distract them a lot."

"Yeah, whatever. Like I said, it's too quiet."

"Are you done complaining? The sooner we accomplish our mission, the sooner you can go back to your whores."

"Look who's talking."

The squad leader turns around to the soldier. "You got a problem with me punk?"

"No siiirrr", hissed the soldier. The two were about to argue when they notice that they are alone.

"Wait a sec, where are the others?" wonders the squad leader.

But another voice answers them. "What? No love for both of you?"

They turn around now to see Rogue and Gambit standing above the soldiers who they just knocked out.

"Aaahh, yah guys fighting? What a shame", pouts Rogue as she crosses her arms. "Where's d'love?"

The two soldiers begin to attack by quickly aiming their guns at the couple, but the two are quicker by disarming them. Then, they successfully knock them out.

"Ah, good times", Gambit reminisces as he crack his knuckles. "Dis is too easy, chere. We could jus' lie down an' look at the stars while beatin' dem up."

Rogue takes a good look at the squad leader but he catches her off-guard by punching her with a powerful taser, which knocks her on the ground. The squad leader removes his gloves and releases two wooden skewer from his hands. Gambit rushes to Rogue's side.

"You okay chere?" Gambit asks her.

Rogue mutters softly. "Very…peachy…" She stands up and they face their opponent. The squad leader doesn't look fazed.

"I think it's time you puny mutants to die!" he threatens them harshly.

"Hey! Dis from the guy who tried to kill chere!" Gambit mouths off. He grabs three cards and kinetically charges them. "Gambit thinks it's time we teach you a lesson to mess with us X-Men."

Rogue thinks of a different subject. "Sinister hired you to kill us, Ah'm a right?"

The squad leader disappears in a blink of an eye. Gambit and Rogue tries to find him. He then reappears behind them and begins to attack them. They quickly turn around and dodge while the squad leader ferociously attacks them. Rogue manages to grab his right hand and uses all her strength to break the skewer and punches him in the face.

"Now, now, don't be a bad boy and attack us like that", Rogue taunts. "We obviously come in peace."

"Chere, we're not aliens", Gambit dryly comments. He looks at the squad leader grinningly. "Listen, man, just tell us what you're after and we'll set you free."

The squad leader decides not to heed Gambit's warning as he grabs a machine gun. Gambit throws his kinetically charged cards at his direction and hits the ground, resulting in an explosion and the man collapses.

"Manners, where'd they go?" ponders Gambit.

"Remy, somethin's not right. We have to get back now!" Rogue orders him. "This is too easy for us and-"

Rogue is interrupted by a large explosion at the mansion. The two quickly rush to aid their friends.

* * *

The men came out of every area accessible to the Institute, from the rooftops to the front door itself. But they are greeted by Storm, Bishop, Havok, Iceman and Polaris. Storm uses her winds to move the men away but they came prepared using the latest equipment. Storm realizes this as they didn't move an inch. The rest of the men are now aiming at them with tear gases and grenade launchers. Bishop tells them to spread out and attack. Polaris complies this by magnetically grabbing their equipment and aims it at them, resulting in several deaths.

But the armed men still keeps on coming, this time attacking from behind the Institute. They quickly split up into several groups. Iceman and Havok are waiting for them to come.

"Too many of them", Havok mutters.

"Yeah, enough of us to hold them off! Scott and the others better haul their asses here right now!" Iceman hissed.

"_Alex, this is Bishop. Do you copy_?"

Havok responds with his communicator. "Yep, what's up?"

"_Have the children been evacuate?"_

"Betsy, Jean-Paul and the others have already done that a while ago."

"_I can't contact Kurt or Rachel! Do you know where they are?"_

Just then, the soldiers crash from above the rooftops and surround the two mutants. They were about twenty of them.

"Great", Iceman sarcastically groans. "This night got interesting."

"Stop whining. Let's take this wannabe-Medabots down to their asses."

"Yeah, don't let Lorna see you crying like a baby."

Havok glares at him and they begin to attack by Iceman attacking on one side and Havok on the other. Bobby freezes all of them while Alex blasts them. Then several grenades land on them as the surviving men escape. Havok sees it and grabs Iceman to an empty room and closes it.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Grenades!" Havok shouts at him as the grenades explode, resulting in nearly destroying one part of the Institute.

"Shit! I think they are serious in killing us!" Bobby realizes the fact.

"What? You think they're here for a lovely Last Supper?" Alex replies.

* * *

"What was that?" Rachel wonders. She didn't get the message that the mansion was under attack as she is still in the Cerebra Room. She is also wondering why the lights were out. She was about to leave when Nightcrawler appears in front of her, surprising Rachel.

"Kurt?"

"Ah, there you are! I thought you left", Kurt breathes easily.

"What's going on?"

"The mansion. It's being attack!"

"WHAT!"

"Storm and the others are trying to fend them off. We have to help them!"

Rachel nods and hugs Kurt as he teleports them to where Storm and Polaris are at the moment. When they arrived, the leader of the X.S.E. sees them. Rachel quickly unleashes a force field to protect her and Polaris while attacking. Storm flies upward and throws lightning bolts at several of the men. Nightcrawler attacks them offensively as he knocks them over as teleports to the others. But, just as they are winning, a sniper shoots an unknowing Storm using an electric gun. Storm screams in pain and falls to the ground. Nightcrawler teleports to save her and brings her to Rachel's side.

"Storm! Is she okay?" asks a very worried Rachel. She feels that the odds are begging to trash them over.

Nightcrawler checks her pulse. "She's okay! But she needs medical treatment!"

"Kurt, teleport her out of here! Rachel and I will handle this!" Lorna sternly tells him.

Two soldiers, carrying small laser cannon, begin to activate it. Lorna, seeing this, tries to destroy the machine but it was too late. The cannon begins to shoot at them. Rachel uses her force field to protect them as she telekinetically slams the soldiers. But the beam was too powerful as she struggles to push it away.

"Kurt! Get Ororo out of here now!" Rachel yells at him while struggling. The beam was too much for her to deflect. Then, as fast as they realize it, beam overpowers Rachel's force field and blasts her, Polaris, Nightcrawler and Storm 20 ft. away and crash into several parts of the mansion. The soldiers see them unconscious. The beam wasn't powerful but it was enough to knock them down. They were ordered to not to kill the X-Men as they are to complete their objective: to retrieve2 very valuable mutants.

* * *

In an area unknown, the students of the Xavier Institute are scared but a few of them are ready for action. Five of the older mutants, Karma, Moonstar, Wolfsbane, Northstar and Psylocke are protecting them in case the soldiers attack them.

"I hear loud noises. You think everyone's okay?" Moonstar asks the others.

"I don't know, Dani. I can't smell blood but I lost trace of the others", Wolfsbane tells her.

Psylocke is alarmed at this. "Can't you tell whether they're alive?"

Rahne shrugs. "All I can smell is smoke. That's enough to cover the others' scents!"

"We have to help them!" said Northstar.

"We can't. We are to stay here to protect the children", Karma reminds them.

Psylocke notices something strange on the Stepford Cuckoos. Moonstar notices this and faces Psylocke. "Don't worry. They're like that. They're telepaths. They used to be under Emma's." But what did concern her is that they begin to babble something to no one.

"What are they talking about?" wonders Northstar.

"I…I don't know. They've been like that since I found and evacuated them in this shelter."

"Looks like they're channeling their Inner Linda Blair. But I don't like the looks of this. Can you tell them to contact Cyclops or Emma?"

Hearing that statement, the Stepford Cuckoos look at them. "Yes, can we help you? We were very distracted", they simultaneously replied. This alone gives them the wiggins.

"Oookay, very much Children of the Damned", mutters Northstar.

Psylocke wanted to get out and join the fight. But, to her mind, she thinks that Storm, of all people, is still skeptical at her. Her thought was broken when they hear a loud explosion. "That bloody does it!" she nastily mutters. She begins to depart just as Northstar stops her.

"Where are you going, girl?" Jean-Paul asks his new friend. Psylocke wasn't about to back out.

"Sorry, darling, but I have to help my friends to fending those wankers off! Now step aside or I'll do it for you!"

Northstar is about to answer her when they notice a very frail and old looking young mutant opens the door.

"Ernst! Where are you going?" Karma asks as she approaches her.

"I can't stay here! They're after me!" Ernst warns her. "I don't want you to get involved in this!"

Ernst is about to leave when Karma grabs her at the shoulder. "No, too dangerous! You'll get killed! Martha told me they're after me!" Ernst then pushes her away and quickly leaves the shelter.

"Ernst! Come back."

Psylocke then looks at Karma. "Stay here. I'll go after her. Jean-Paul, you coming or what?"

Northstar grins at her. "Sure thing. Betsy. Sure thing."

The Stepford Cuckoos, watching all this, decides to give Emma the heads up.

"Miss Frost has to be alerted of the recent developments", Celeste tells them.

* * *

Emma shrieks as she receives a telepathic message from the Stepford Cuckoos like the way they did while she was on Benetech with her team. The message was clearer but a little bit fuzzy. This alone has everyone's attention.

"Emma! What is it?" Cyclops asks in a very concern manner.

"The girls…they're calling…me", Emma gasps. "Scott, we have to go back! The mansion is under attack! One student is missing and Storm, Kurt, Lorna and Rachel are injured!"

"Rachel…", Scott mumbles.

"Scott, I hate to say this and I hope I never will, I have to agree with Emma", Kitty replies. "I think the men Sinister sent are more than just your typical mercenaries!"

Cyclops is now torn between pursuing Sinister and saving his daughter and his friends. On one part, he wanted to finish Sinister once and for all for manipulating him and Alex. On the other hand, Emma telling him that Rachel is injured alarmed him. Despite her hate for him, Scott wishes he and Rachel could at least have talk that doesn't require evil glares.

"Summers!" Wolverine yells at him. "Make up yer bloody damn mind!"

Finally reaching his decision, Cyclops decides to head back to the mansion. But, as he turns the X-Jet around, they are hit by a missile, hitting one part of the left wing, but nothing serious at the moment.

"What the hell?" Wolverine loudly yells.

"People! Brace yourselves", Beast warns them.

"What's wrong? Are we being pursued?" asks Colossus.

"Worse." Beast points out two jet planes chasing them on the scanner. Both planes are actively pursuing them. "So much for the road home safety", Hank mutters miserably.

"Emma, can you force them to back out?" Cyclops asks his girlfriend. Emma senses his tense voice, probably in a hurry to save Rachel. She tries to mentally control the pilots' minds but soon learns that she couldn't get into their minds.

"I can't! They're wearing scramblers!" Emma blurts out.

"Great. Any plan, Summers? Coz I got one", Wolverine informs Cyclops.

"One. We have to lose them fast! People, have your seatbelts fasten!" Cyclops orders them.

Beast alone is alarmed at this. "Scott, what are you—WHOOAAAA!"

Cyclops quickly pushes the controls down as the jet descends downwards. The two other jets do the same.

"SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hank yells at him as the jet descends towards the ocean. He thought Logan should join in the shouting fest but finds him very uncharacteristically quiet. It seems he knows what Scott is doing. Meanwhile, the two jets continue to shoot them but Cyclops, the excellent pilot that he is, avoids it by maneuver it very quickly. But as the X-Jet is near the water, Kitty and Colossus are now worried.

"Scott! What are you doing!" asks a worried Colossus. Kitty grips on her seat's handles nervously. Emma also knows what Scott is doing but she realizes that he is descending the X-Jet much faster. Of all the six X-Men, Hank, Peter and Kitty are sweating bullets. Their fears have been added when they are hit again, this time on the right wing. Scott knew his plan has to work or else, they're done for. When they finally reached the water, Scott maneuvers the controls into making the jet fly across the ocean as quickly as he can. The two jets that are actively pursuing them realize this but they are too late. One of the jets crashes into the ocean while the other barely makes it alive and now pursuing them. Inside the X-Jet, Hank looks as if he has a heart attack while Colossus silently thanks God for not killing him again. Kitty cradles herself in her seat as she sarcastically mumbles, "that was fun".

An agitated Hank looks at his friend very seriously. "Next time, please warn me of this. You better thank the heaven I didn't eat heavily or else we're going to be in one disgusting jet."

Scott doesn't look at him as he is focused on piloting the plane. "You're welcome", he tells him half-heartedly.

"Hate to disrupt your thanksgiving, Hank, but we got one more", Emma points out at the scanner. "We have no choice Scott, we have to shoot it down."

Scott nods in confirmation. "All right. Hank does this jet already have back-missles?"

"Back-missles?" Colossus answers. Hank decides to answer his friend. "In situations like this, I, along with Scott, Lucas and Sage, created this specific kinds of missiles wherein we shoot it at the enemy behind the jet's back. Saves a lot of movement."

Cyclops presses the button for the missiles but it didn't respond. He looks at the monitor only to realize that the damage at both wings has the missiles stuck.

"So much for safety", Kitty casually replies. Cyclops continues to press the button, but it doesn't work, much to everyone's dismay.

"After all that work…we never get to see it work for the first time!" Beast mockingly whimpers. Just then, the remaining jet shoots at the X-Jet's behind, causing damage to it.

"Arrggh! We have to do something!" Emma yells at them.

Out of the blue, Wolverine decides to speak up. "Got one. Bit risky, but it's all we have."

"We ran out of options, so this better be good", Cyclops tells him.

"Lift the plane up, Summers. Higher", Logan commands him.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Cyclops raises the X-Jet upward slowly.

"Hank", Wolverine continues to give orders, which Cyclops doesn't like. "Open up the roof." Beast complies at his request and presses the button as the rooftop of the X-Jet is now open. Wolverine stands and looks at Colossus. Even if without words, Peter understood his friend's request and joins him climbing above the jet. Both men look at the jet below them. Wolverine unsheathes his claws and looks at Colossus.

"Ready for an encore, bub?" Logan asks him as if he was suggesting something. Peter nods and grabs Wolverine. He carefully aims at the jet until the right time came. Using the Fastball Special, he tosses Wolverine downwards the jet as Logan crashes at the pilots' windows. Logan smashes the windows and destroys the main controls, though he wants to rip out the pilots' throats as well but decides not to. The pilots quickly evacuated by ejecting their seats up to the air. The X-Jet lowers down the plane to rescue Logan. The door opens, revealing Colossus calling out to Wolverine.

"Logan, grab my hand!" Peter yells out to him. Logan backs himself up a little as dashes to the plane. Then he jumps of it and tries to reach Colossus' hand. The latter manages to save him and lifts him up back to the X-Jet while watching the last plane crash to the ocean. Logan and Peter settle down to their seats as they head back to the others.

"That was fun. Let's do it again", Beast uncharacteristically tells them. Everyone looks at him weirdly.

* * *

The soldiers have made their way into areas only accessible by the X-Men save for the Danger Room and the Cerebra Room. Along the way, they toss out tear gases on the hallways to prevent from being ambushed. Unknown to them, Bishop is secretly hiding out in a secret passage with a gas mask, stealthily aiming his blaster at another group of soldiers. Like the shooting gallery in a carnival, Bishop manages to shoot the soldiers one by one using a high-voltage laser beam that will guarantee to hit the enemy no matter how powerful their protection may be as they claim. He manages to shoot three men out of five people. Now that there are two left, Bishop decides to come out of his hiding place to attack them. But as he comes out, he sees one soldier being slammed on the wall as another is being blown away. He looks at Rogue and Gambit, all beaten and bruised up.

"You guys look like hell", Bishop disturbingly notices this. Gambit responds by spitting blood at the floor.

"Oh, Bishop. Yah don't know what hell really looks like", Rogue tells him. "Beating up…um…Remy, how many did we-"

"15, Chere. Not 'xactly Gambit's Book of World Records, but it'll do", Gambit answers her as he continues to spit some more blood. "Where're the others?" he asks Bishop.

"Lost contact with them", Bishop responds. "We have to find them fast."

Both mutants nod. Rogue quickly turns around and spins kick the soldier who is about to ambush her from behind and knocks him out. Bishop leads them towards where Storm is at the moment. On the way, they bumped into Alex, which freaks everyone out as Bishop is about to aim at Alex's head.

"WHOA! PUT THAT DOWN! IT'S ME!" Alex begs at Bishop. Bishop puts the gun down.

"Alex! You scared the hell out of us! You should be lucky Ah didn't have my strength or Ah'll kick ya in the nuts!" Rogue scolds him.

"Believe me, mon ami. You don't wanna experience dat", Gambit tells Havok. Havok looks at the three mutants as Bishop realizes someone is missing.

"Alex, where's Bobby?" Bishop asks him.

"We split up and I couldn't reach him through his communicator!" Havok alerts them.

Gambit stretches his neck and arms. "Hate to say this, but Bobby's a big boy now and he can take care of himself."

"That not the only thing I'm worried about. I saw majority of the soldiers going down to the basement. Where's Lorna?"

"Couldn't contact her or Ororo", Bishop reports to Alex. "Wait a sec, they're heading to the basement?"

Alex nods. "What I don't is what's in there. Since there are four of us, we have to split up. One group has to find Lorna and the others and the other will have to go down to the basement. Gambit, wanna join me in hunting down some mercenary punks?"

Gambit grins at Havok's request. "Sure thing. Just waitin' for some more action." Gambit and Havok give each other a high five as Rogue rolls her eyes.

"Welcome to the Divine Secrets of the Low Low Brotherhood", Rogue mutters.

"Okay, Rogue and I will find the others. Any word from Scott?" Bishop asks them.

"No. Not a thing. We better keep moving now!"

Havok and Gambit head toward the basement as Bishop and Rogue are now looking for Storm, Polaris, Nightcrawler and Marvel Girl. Bishop and Rogue went to the place where the four mutants where previously. Much to their surprise, they couldn't locate them. But, Bishop can sense the soldiers, who were actually hiding, are now aiming their guns at them.

"Rogue, duck!" Bishop yells at her. They both quickly dodge at the mercenaries began to shoot at their direction. Bishop grabs a large, wooden table and uses it as a protection for him and Rogue. Bishop continues to shoot at them but he somehow misses. Rogue, on the other hand, could only sit there and wish she has her previous powers back. The mercenaries continue to shoot at them when all of the sudden, they were lifted and crashed at the walls while bullets that were aiming at Bishop and Rogue hit the other mercenaries. Bishop and Rogue come out of their hiding place to see Polaris and Marvel Girl floating above them.

"About time", Rogue thanks them.

"You're late", Polaris gives them the face of guilt-trip.

Bishop sheepishly chuckles. "He, he, sorry. You girls okay?"

"A few scratches here and there, but we're okay", Marvel Girl reassures them. "Storm and Nightcrawler are after the other soldiers."

A mile away from their exact position, they could hear men scream and loud sounds of thunder. "Yep, they'll do just fine", said Rachel.

"Where are Alex and Bobby?" Lorna asks Rogue.

"We split up. Alex and Remy are after the bastards to the basement. We couldn't find Bobby!" Rogue answers back.

* * *

In the unknown parts of the mansion, Ernst is hiding under a bed while contemplating on her escape from here. She knew the "bad men", according to Martha, are after her and that they were ordered by an unknown man. She gets out of the bed and carefully opens the door to see if the men are still after her. No sign of them. She then makes her escape, but unfortunately, as she turns around to see the "bad men" looking for her. She accidentally gives a loud yelp, which causes the soldiers to turn around and see her. Ernst is now frightened and tries to escape but one soldier manages to grab her.

"Help! Help!" Ernst yells at no one in particular.

"We got one of the subjects. Where is the other one?" the leader asks on his radio, speaking to the soldier.

"_She is here in the basement, we are getting her out as we speak"_, the other soldier responded on the radio.

"Good". He looks at his men and said, "All right men, move out now!"

"Let me go now!" Ernst continues to yell at them.

"Tough freak. Our orders are to turn you in", one soldier spat back.

But before they could move out, Psylocke surprises them by telekinetically slamming them away. Northstar uses his super speed to quickly beat them up. The leader and some of the men made their escape with Ernst while the remaining soldiers draw their guns. Psylocke unleashes her telekinetic katana and with her ninja skills, she slashes the guns and proceeds to fight them. Northstar assists Psylocke in defeating them. Soon after, the two of them are the only ones standing.

"Betsy, we have to chase them now", Northstar reminds her. Psylocke begins to float and the two begin to find Ernst.

Meanwhile, Havok and Gambit are fighting the soldiers in the basement. Gambit throws his kinetic cards at them while Havok shoots plasma beams continuously. The odds, however, are against them as many soldiers are attacking them with their guns. While both men couldn't see what was exactly inside the basement, rest assured that they know that the soldiers have finally reached their objective. Gambit quickly jumps above the soldiers as a distraction as Havok blasts them away.

Gambit finally reaches the depths of the basement but he was too late as the men are now carrying with them an unknown containment tube. One soldier uses laser cannon to blast through the wall for an open escape. Gambit begins to attack them by throwing cards at their direction, managing killing some of the men but the soldiers fire at the Cajun. He quickly hides in one corner. Gambit is now beginning to wonder what was inside the tube and whether Professor X or Cyclops knew about this. He charges at them while the soldiers whisk the containment tube away, leaving Gambit to not learn of what is inside of it.

* * *

_It was cold, dark and empty. It wasn't to suppose like this. I came here to find you and yet…yet…you're dead. You're dead. I need you._

**How did you get here?**

_Does it matter? I need you to wake up._

**No.**

_I'm dying! I can't take this much longer!_

**Aww, how pitiful but no. It's not time.**

_Your home…is under attack. Yet you want to remain in this filthy place! _

**I'm not ready.**

_I don't care. I need you NOW!_

**NO! I'M NOT READY! Leave me be!**

_Help me. Help me. Help me. _

**Let go of me.**

_Stop denying. You know you want to live again. You know you want to destroy that bitch who stole your loser of a husband. You want to see your "daughter" again. You want to see your family, real and pseudo. Stop denying because I know you need me. _

**Get out.**

_No. _

**GET OUT!**

_Never! Live because I need you! I'm dying! Please!_

**NO! NO! NO!**

* * *

Rachel stops at the moment as if she was sensing something…so powerful. She felt cold yet she felt warm. She doesn't know where it came from. But, it was very familiar. Very comforting. She looks around for the source of that presence but couldn't find it. A while ago, she, Bishop, Rogue and Polaris separated to find Iceman while fighting the soldiers. She is currently at the kitchen, looking for the missing Bobby Drake. Nightcrawler reappears in front of her, which startles Rachel a lot.

"Kurt you scared me!" Rachel gasps.

"Sorry", Kurt answers sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Bobby. He's gone."

Kurt notices Rachel's tense look. It's as if she felt something so powerful.

"You okay Rachel? You look as if you felt something", asks a very concerned Kurt.

"I'm…I don't know."

Rachel froze again. She can hear the anguish of a woman. She can hear the screams of pain from a woman. She can hear her, sense her and most of all, feel her. Then she could utter one word very softly.

"Mommy?"

Nightcrawler is alarmed at this when he heard Rachel uttering the worm "mommy". He knows what it means.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" asks Kurt.

Rachel looks at him in pain. "Kurt…mom…it's mom…I…can feel her…"

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Jean's dead." Kurt now thinks Rachel's in deep denial.

"No Kurt…you don't understand. Mom…I don't know…I don't know…if she's dead or alive!"

"Rachel, snap out of it!"

"Kurt please. You have to understand. I…Kurt, LOOK OUT!"

Rachel pushes Kurt away as the soldier begins to shoot them. Rachel was slow in using her telekinesis as she was hit on the left shoulder and on the stomach with two bullets. It was happening so fast that she realized that she got hit by two bullets. Kurt watches in horror as he sees her collapsing to the floor. The soldier is now aiming at him. This causes Kurt to get angry. No, not angry. Kurt Wagner is now seriously pissed off. He dodges the bullets and teleports behind the soldier's back and snaps his neck furiously, like the time when Wolverine decapitated Xorn/Magneto's head when he killed Jean. He quickly approaches Rachel and carries her. He begins to shout for help as he silently prays to God to save her.

* * *

Iceman finds himself with the frozen soldiers around him. Back then, he and Alex decide to separate and cover all areas as he scouts outside the Institute. He then senses something else. For reasons unknown, he goes to the cemetery. As he reaches there, he finds the graveyard empty. Bobby looks around to see no one there. All of the graves are still intact, save for one and…

Bobby realizes one grave is completely empty. He has this sudden fear that he recognizes the owner of the grave.

_Jean Grey-Summers_

_She will rise again_

Iceman remembered this place. The place where they buried one of his dearest friends, his pseudo-sister and perhaps even something more. It was also the same place Hank told him that he saw Emma and Scott kissing at her grave. He wonders how this was possible. Then, it hit him.

Phoenix.

But why? Where is her corpse? Where is she?

"Hey Bobby."

He looks around to see what he has been fearing and at the same time, hoping for.

"J-Jean?"

He noticed she is wearing her green Phoenix uniform, which is good news. Red means he's done for. Bobby couldn't believe in his eyes, because one thing that is noticeable is that she looks…younger.

Bobby decides to muster the courage to ask his friend. "Jean…is that y-you?"

"Something's wrong, Bobby. Something's wrong with the Force."

All of the sudden, she shifts her green outfit to her red one. Deep down, she hopes Bobby will take it as a sign. He, however, was stunned and speechless,

"Bobby, you have to kill me please."

"Jean…no…I couldn't. I-"

"KILL ME NOW PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME OR ELSE-"

Jean, out of the blue, winces in pain as she feels something different. She felt that the Phoenix Force is controlling her, but she has to fight it.

"Leave me alone!" she yells mentally at the Phoenix Force.

This causes Bobby to worry. "Jean? Are you okay?"

"Bobby! Please! I…I-"

Then, she disappeared in the flash of light that knocks Bobby out. A few minutes later, Bobby wakes up and wonders how he got here. He felt dizzy and somehow, he doesn't remember a thing that transpired here. But what he did notice is that Jean's grave has been opened and her corpse is missing. He hurriedly goes back to the mansion to see helicopters flying away as he sees the other X-Men fighting the last of the soldiers.

* * *

UP NEXT: Scott learns of Rachel's condition, as Xavier, Magneto and the X-Force learn of the attack at the school. Sage decides to return to the X-Men without open arms from anyone, save Bishop. Bobby (without remembering his encounter with Jean) drops the bomb by reporting to Jean's empty grave, causing almost everyone to realize that Dark Phoenix may return.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. The fight scenes are heavily inspired by "X2: X-Men United".

2. Jean's resurrection is also inspired from "Phoenix: Endsong" 1.

3. Interestingly, the writers didn't address to what has happened to Ernst since New X-Men.


	5. Peace and Chaos

"Checkmate, my dear friend."

Magneto raised his eyebrow cockily at Xavier. In this round, Xavier has won with his black pieces over Magneto's white pieces. In the beginning, Magneto had the upper hand until he made a mistake by moving his white queen, thus being eliminated strategically by Xavier's black bishop. From there, all of Magneto's white pieces were removed until the white king and a few white soldiers were left.

"I must say Charles, it seems you are getting better in this game. Back then, we were even", Magneto comments at his friend's performance.

"As oppose to our latest scoreboard which is 3-2 just now", Xavier tells him as he rearranges the pieces. "I don't know about you but I'm getting tired."

Magneto laughs. "Ha! Getting away while winning? I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!"

Xavier wheels himself to the counter and pours himself and for Magneto two cups of coffee. He comes back to the table and serves it to his friend/rival. Magneto drinks his coffee quietly while Xavier turns on the television, which has a satellite network. This means that he can check out what's been happening around the world, most especially in New York. He goes back to Magneto and decides to start the conversation about whatever's happening recently.

"Ever since Warren has arrived, the electricity has been brought back but it needs more improvement", Xavier calmly states.

"True. A bit improvement since you have arrived here", Magento notes. He looks at the television. "As much I would hate to admit it, I missed watching television."

"How is Wanda?" Xavier asks sincerely. The master of magnetism looks at him and knew that he really meant it. The question, somehow, seems out of the blue.

"She is fine. But she hasn't woken up yet", Magneto answers him.

"I could help her."

"Thank you Charles for your concern, but it is my problem and I don't want to involve you in this mess", Magneto politely rejected his offer. Xavier knew better than to push his buttons. "Today, I read to her "The Two Towers" in the part where Frodo, Sam and Gollum met up with Faramir."

Now this brought Xavier surprised, but nonetheless happy. "Oh, that's nice."

Callisto enters the kitchen, planning to grab a cub of coffee after scouring ¼ of Genosha. "Hello Charles, Magnus", she greeted them.

"Ah, Callisto. How are you?" Xavier greets her in a question form.

"Tired. Never knew that after staying here for so long could get very taxing. On the brighter point, Shola discovered some food supplies and he and Warren distributed it to the survivors. Strange thing, though, is that we have a surviving marching band."

"We have a marching band?" Magneto asks bewilderedly.

Callisto shrugs. "Yeah, but they'd be banging into different off-tunes at times which…can be pretty nerving." She notices the chess board and the pieces. "Another game of chess? Don't you guys do something else…like knife-throwing?"

Callisto seats beside Xavier as they watched the news. Magneto had a thought just now and then looks at Xavier. "Charles," Magneto asks him, "does he know that I am here?"

Xavier knew he was talking about Warren. "I plan not to tell him, Magnus. I know the consequences if I tell him." That would mean that if Warren knows that Magneto is alive, he would contact the X-Men in a heartbeat and they would arrive and, once and for all, kill him. They will not also trust Xavier ever again. So it's a bad situation for him and Magneto and Callisto knows that. Still, the three of them have been wondering from the beginning who was the imposter that impersonated Magneto back in New York who disguised as Xorn.

Magneto decides to ask Xavier another question, not involving Warren. "Have you deciphered Destiny's new prophecies?"

"No", Xavier sadly tells him. "This diary…is different, but like the others, there are vague clues being offered to us."

"No offense", Callisto interrupts them, "But if I remembered correctly, Storm said that Destiny's Diaries are some kind of a self-fulfilling trap and that if we follow them, it would bring us misery and we would have no control."

"I know that. But Destiny seems to make sure that I would decipher it."

"What makes you think it's different than the previous volumes?" Callisto asks.

"In my opinion, the prophecies are somewhat vague, as I said before. But why do I have a gut feeling, this time around it would guide us into a better future?"

"Or a road to darkness and high calories and cholesterol, if I may add. Charles, the prophecies have brought death and destruction, according to Storm."

Magneto has another thought. "Charles, mind if I read the first entry? Perhaps I could help."

Xavier nods and proceeds to his room to get the diary. He returns to the kitchen and gives it to Magneto. "Mystique only found the first few parts of the diary. Forge said that most of the parts were spread around the world. To be honest, I could've looked for them myself but it would be a risk since I have no idea where to start."

Magneto decides to read the first part of the entry.

_Once was home, now a haven of the condemned ones_

_They have been plagued by the black ones_

_But there is more to come_

_As the circle within will be broken internally_

_The children will band together_

The second part:

_Rise will be a woman who was made of physical nothingness_

_Who has brought fires of pain from the sky to the innocent millions_

_She now wants to ravage her blood counter part _

_But the five ones will stop her_

_For that shall be her fall to nothingness_

_But damage has already been done_

The third part:

_The joyous union of man and woman_

_Once a heavenly bliss for them_

_Separated by betrayal and death_

_United by chance and togetherness_

_Only to fall apart for love between them is no more_

"Wow", was the only thing Magneto could reply. He couldn't make out the first and the third prophecies but he has a small idea about the second one. "Charles, I may have inkling about the second one."

Xavier now looks at him with surprise. "Really?"

Magneto nods. "Jean Grey." Now this brought Xavier into shock and disappointment. "It can't be!" Xavier protests.

"Charles. It makes perfect sense! The first two sentences would fit her and the Phoenix Force completely!"

"That's nonsense Magnus!" Xavier raises his voice against Magneto. "What if that prophecy isn't about Jean? What if it's someone else?"

Magneto didn't buy this. "Are you saying this because you're in denial? Your denying that fact that your precious student will be resurrected and will do something drastic."

"What makes you sure she'll do that? Yes, she is the Phoenix, but…"

Magneto narrows his eyes at his old friend. "But, if she comes back unstable and ravaging for power and death, what will you do?"

"You're taking this out of context!" Xavier spats back.

"Calm down you two. At your age, you should settle this like wise, mature men, not loud-mouthed brats. This is so out of character, both you. Maybe the diaries bring out the worst of us", Callisto tells them.

Magneto and Xavier sheepishly admit their mistakes.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I…I just…", Xavier apologizes before he is at lost at words.

"I am sorry too. I know what it's like having the weight of the world on your shoulders and losing a loved one", said Magneto.

Callisto reads the second prophecy carefully. "You know, I'm still kinda lost on the whole ravaging of the blood counterpart. As for the five who will stop her? Good luck in figuring that out."

"Blood counterpart…", Xavier ponders. "If I'm correct, blood counterpart would mean a sibling. Jean's only sister died a long time ago, so it's not her!"

"But who knows? Maybe she has another sibling she doesn't know about?" Magneto tells him. "Does she?"

Their argument however ended when they hear something important on the television involving an incident in New York.

"_This is Trish Tilby, reporting live. Last night, a group of mercenaries has infiltrated Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters for unknown reasons. Reports indicated that there are no casualties but only one staff member is in critical condition right now after sustaining two bullet wounds, one on the shoulder and one on the stomach. The mercenaries were described by wearing black outfits and gas masks. As of the moment, Scott Summers and Emma Frost, who are currently heading the institute, are not available for a comment due to an emergency."_

Xavier could not believe this. The Institute was under attacked by mercenaries. He was also concerned on who was in critical condition. Then, it hit him. He reads the prophecies again and realizes that the first part has been deciphered but now by him.

"Charles", Magneto seems to be concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"The first prophecy. I think I deciphered it…or a part of it", Xavier reveals to them with complete shock and awe.

"What are you talking about?"

""_Once was home, now a haven of the condemned ones"_, it was talking about the school! If I am correct, the mansion was once a home for the X-Men. Now it is a school of young mutants. "_They have been plagued by the black ones"_, means that they were attacked by the mercenaries."

"That would seem clear. But what about the last three sentences?"

"I'm going to read the prophecies again and this time, I may have to go back to New York…if I had the chance."

* * *

"_As of press time, there are many speculations that the Institute, home to the X-Men, has hidden a mutant terrorist, but this isn't the first time and-"_

Cannonball quickly turned off the TV. He was sick of all the X-Men bashing the press have been creating, following the destruction of Manhattan by Magneto. But he was stunned that they have been attacked last night. Cable shares the same feeling as Cannonball, but he felt something happened to Rachel.

"Ah have to go back, Cable", Sam said, thinking about his siblings. "Ah'm definitely needed there."

Cable nods. "I know."

He, Sam, Meltdown, Domino, Feral, Proudstar, Rictor and Shatterstar watched the news of events that took place at the institute. They recently reunited as a group under Cable's request to fight an anti-mutant terrorist that proved to be anything but a pushover.

"Another attack at the mansion. Is that a ritual that takes place every other year?" asks Domino.

"Needless to say, probably", Cable answers her. "Last time it was Magneto and he killed Jean."

"And yet they have risen from the ashes", Proudstar comments. "I honestly think they should move to another place. I think their neighbors are sick of them."

"Hey Sam, you said Dani, Rahne and Xi'an are working there as teachers", Meltdown said. Cannoball looks at her.

"You want to be a teacher?" he surprisingly asks.

"Hell no! I'm not sure if I could fit in as a teacher. I think I might destroy some innocent brats before they could get the worst of me", she jokes. "But seriously, no."

"So much for good times, eh _amigos_?" Rictor asks them, remembering the good times as the X-Force. "Too bad, Theresa couldn't join with us. She said that she's on a vacation with her father."

"And this, my friends, where we all split up to our separate lives again", Shatterstar reminds them after this meeting. "Question is what do you guys are going to do?"

"One thing's for sure, I can't wait for a reunion. You know, the one where we get to beat up the bad guys?" Meltdown joyfully tells her teammates and friends.

Domino ponders Meltdown's words. "Maybe you're right. I can't picture ourselves in a dinner table with us laughing and remembering the times good and bad."

Feral, who has been quietly eating while listening to the conversation, decides to speak up. For the rest, they know it's not going to be a good thing. "Still a little disturbed."

"About what?", asks Shatterstar.

"The X-Men." Cable and Cannonball knew she would arrive on this topic. "I know they have this whole high moral thingy about protecting mutants and humans, but aren't they spreading themselves a little too thin? Housing fugitives in hopes of redeeming them, my ass."

Cannonball knew what she was talking about. Even up to now, he was a little disturbed about Emma Frost and Juggernaut joining the X-Men. One part of him tells him that maybe they have changed, but on the other, there was Magneto. "Feral, not everyone agreed with that philosophy. Wolverine even told me that the Professor went to Genosha t' bury Magneto instead of attending Jean's funeral."

"So…would that make the Professor a hypocrite?"

Cable decides to break the Xavier and X-Men bashing before it could get worse. "Enough. I'm way more concerned if this involves us at all."

"What do you mean?" Proudstar asks.

"I had a gut feeling this was no ordinary attack. If someone wants to take out the X-Men, he or she should've bombed the place with many casualties. They have a list of suspects that can pull that."

"Oh come on!" Cannonball laughs. "Who would be smart enough to do that?"

"Apocalypse is dead, but his followers are around somewhere. Magneto is dead. Mystique is missing. The Brotherhood is still around…somewhere. Mr. Sinister, we haven't heard of him. Then we got some anti-mutant terrorist groups. Listen Sam, it's best that you return to the X-Men immediately. The rest of you, return to your previous affiliates. I don't know why I'm saying this, but it may involve us as well. The attack at the mansion is the starting point. If we need to band again we will. If we have to join with the X-Men, we must."

* * *

Scott, Logan, Kitty and Piotr quickly arrived at the medical bay to see Rachel on the bed, as Hank quickly helps Storm and Elixir in treating her wounds. 

"Ororo, what happened?" Scott asks as he approaches Rachel's bedside. Her wounds were treated well with bandages covering her shoulder and her stomach.

"Sinister hired some mercenaries to attack us last night. Rachel was caught in the crossfire", Ororo fearfully replied. If something happens to Rachel, she could not forgive herself. Scott looks at his alternative future daughter with sadness. He caresses her hair in a fatherly manner.

"'Ro, where's Kurt?" Logan asks her.

"He's in his room. He doesn't want to come out", Ororo said in sadness. "He think's he's responsible for her condition."

"That's bull."

"That's what I keep telling him."

Hank thanks Elixir and dismisses him. "The good news is that she's okay. Ororo, you and Josh did a good job removing the bullets out of her body", he compliments her.

"It wasn't easy."

"Still you did a great job. However, she'll be in a coma for a while. I'll give a week or two for her to wake up."

"I'll go to Kurt to check him", Piotr announces. Kitty and the others agree with him. "I think he needs more than a good cheering."

"I think he needs more than that", Kitty tells him. "I better check on the students to see how they're faring with this latest mess." With that, they both left the medical bay.

"How was your mission?" asks Ororo.

"Like chasing a dead duck", Hank replied coldly. "Seems Sinister manages to get his groove back. We were chased by two fighter planes on the ocean. How's yours?"

"Betsy and Jean-Paul said that the soldiers have managed to capture one student."

"WHAT?"

"They tried to stop them, but it seems that the soldiers' intention was to hold them back. Remy and Alex also said that they got something from the basement. It was I think a large test tube, but they were not very specific."

Hearing this, Scott and Hank looked at each other worriedly. Logan manages to catch this.

"Is there something you people want to tell us?" Logan interrogates. "I hate secrets and the last thing I would expect is you hidin' secrets from us. So you better tell us the truth."

Ororo agrees with Logan but what the two didn't know is that the tube contained Cassandra Nova and that Ernst was Cassandra.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know", Hank answers him. "Right after the mansion was destroyed, Scott and I looked at the ruins to see if there are any areas that were not damaged. We somehow ended up in the basement and saw the tube, but before we could enter, a robot attacked us and as we managed to defeat it, the whole debris collapsed on us. Since then, we hadn't had the time to go there."

"What was a robot doing there?" asks Ororo.

"If I know, I'd answer you right now."

Scott now looks at them. "Who was the student who was captured?"

Now this brings Ororo to the main point. "That's the thing. We checked every student accounted for and everyone is safe and here. But according to Xi'an, the student that was missing was named Ernst."

"Ernst? Which squad does she belong to?"

"We checked on every data and file about her but none."

"Emma and I should have known that by now! How come we don't have anything on her? We checked every student that was enrolled here."

Scott stopped talking and returns to Rachel's bedside. Hank, Logan and Ororo knew that he wants to spent time with Rachel, so the three of them left the medical bay. As soon as they were gone, Scott begins to feel regret and shame.

"I'm sorry", he began. "I'm sorry for everything. I know that you hate me for being in a relationship and Emma and thinking that I have tarnished Jean. I still love Jean no matter what and I will always do. But I have to move on. I know that's really not the best excuse but sometimes, you need to have someone close when you're in pain. Emma filled that role. But it's not easy moving on. Everyday, I still kept thinking of her. If she was here alive, she would tell you to move on and be happy and…great I can't believe I sucked at this."

Bobby enters the medical bay to see Scott talking to Rachel. Scott turns around to see Bobby and nearly falls off of his chair, causing Bobby to chuckle.

"What is it Bobby? I don't have time for jokes", Scott tells him off sternly.

"I don't", Bobby replies very seriously. "It's an emergency and believe me, you will want to know this!"

* * *

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Scott shouted. He, Bobby, Hank, Kitty, Logan and Emma are at the site of Jean's now empty grave. Scott was stunned about this and quickly assumes Sinister wants Jean's corpse. 

"Why the hell would Sinister want her?" Scott continues to ramble.

Logan sniffs the entire area. "No sign of Sinister or any else…'cept Drake himself."

Everyone looks at Bobby, who was just as confused as they are.

"Bobby, is there something you haven't told us?" Emma asks him.

"I…I woke up in this place and next thing I knew, Jean's body was dug up", Bobby tells them. "I swear…I actually don't remember before that."

Emma reads his mind. "He's right. He doesn't remember. But there's something blocking your mind and I can't get through it."

"That's it. I think we're being abducted by aliens."

"I don't think so", Logan interrupts them. He continues to sniff the entire area along with Hank.

"She's alive", Hank announces. "She's alive."

"But how?" Kitty asks.

Scott knew one thing. "Phoenix. It revived her some reason. But…it's not Jean."

"Excuse me?"

"Jean and I were psychically linked. It was however severed when she died. You may smell her body but she's not in it."

"If the Phoenix Force did revive Jean, then how come we didn't sense its presence?" Hank wonders. "Emma, Scott, you of all people should sense it."

"Hank. If we did sense it, we would've told you right away", Emma replies. "I don't know why but it did an amazing job hiding her presence. Either that or we were far away."

"Are you sure about that Miss Frost? Maybe you're in denial", Kitty quips.

"Yes, I AM in denial", Emma answers back both sarcastically and harshly.

"Back to the topic. Where would it go with Jean?"

"Somewhere far away I hope."

"Guess it forgot to pick you up, not that I blame it."

"Enough", Scott scolds Emma and Kitty. "We have to find her…then we destroy her."

Logan, Hank, Bobby and Kitty are shocked. "Are you out of your mind?" Bobby asks him incredulously.

"Don't worry. He's just showing his baggage", Kitty politely tells Bobby. This brought Scott's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"You're saying that if we find Jean, we should kill her? I think you're jumping the gun."

"She's not back, Kitty."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that Jean is not Jean at all?"

"Gotta agree with the kid, Summers", Logan adds. "You don't probably sense her because she doesn't want you to. We need to see her first before we assume killing her. I smelled her and believe me, she's alive and well to…wherever she went to. Jeannie would come back here for us and for you, if that's really necessary for her part."

"What if she came back as Dark Phoenix then?" Scott questions him. "Suppose the reason why Jean was resurrected is because the Phoenix needed her again, to connect into this world and got hungry for power. I'm not saying that we should kill Jean just for the sake of it. If she becomes Dark Phoenix, we have no choice but to kill her."

"Oh come on Scott. How can you assume that she'll be back as Dark Phoenix? We don't see a sign that says "I'm back and now I'm evil"", Bobby looks at him.

"How can you assume she's back to normal?" Emma asks him. "What if when she sees us, she'll automatically fry us? I'm not taking any chances of that."

"I have to agree with Emma", Scott replies.

Now this brings Kitty to her skepticism level. "What's going on Miss Frost? A little mind control?"

Emma glares at her. "Call me Emma, Katherine. It's so much nicer between friends", she hissed. "And for the record, I don't use mind control on Scott."

"On some occasions", Kitty muttered. Emma heard that, but decides not to pursue it. She's had enough of being bashed from her and Bobby.

"Are you girls done fighting?" Scott asks them. "Look, our main concern right now is Sinister and Ord. With the whole Phoenix thing added to our list of worries, I doubt we would get some sleep easily. Emma, contact the other X-Men and tell them to proceed to the Danger Room. All of them, Alex, Bishop, Lorna, Kurt, Peter, Gambit, Rogue, Ororo and even Betsy and Jean-Paul. Hank, after the meeting, I want you to build a device to lock Jean's powers in case she comes back and goes into her Dark Phoenix mode."

Scott and Emma left the scene, leaving the other four behind while pondering on what is about to happen.

"Summers has issues", Logan speaks up.

"On Jean?" Hank asks.

"About everything. He thinks everything's gone haywire. With Sinister, Ord and now Jeannie thrown into the mix, I'm not surprised that he could think of a plan that pre-maturely."

"What are you saying? That Scott's pretty incompetent as a leader? I've seen him in these kinds of situations and yet he's doing fine. What's the difference this time?"

"I ain't saying that. He could pull of a plan that could kill us all." With that, Logan began to head back to the Institute.

"Well, there's an excellent afterthought", Kitty bitterly mumbled.

Bobby also shares the same sentiments. "Yo Hank, you believe Logan?"

"I'm not sure Robert", Hank replied with a sigh. "But for what I believe, he wants to move past the heartbreak and focus on the object at the hand, which is…"

"To kill Jean."

Hank looks intently at his best friend. "Robert, I know you saw her."

"I don't know, Hank. I couldn't remember…I think."

"I think she has managed to block your memory of her."

"Okay Einstein", Kitty joins in the conversation. "If that's the case, why? Why would she block Bobby's mind? And come to think of it, how come the telepaths at the Institute couldn't sense her?"

"Maybe she wants it that way", Bobby said somberly. He looks at Jean's grave and her head stone, "Maybe she wants to move on. She wants us to forget her."

* * *

Storm exits her room and is on her way to the Danger Room to meet the others. Before that, she checks on the children to see if they are okay. As she goes down the stairs, the front door opens and Storm sees Sage, all decked out in her X.S.E. uniform. 

"Tessa, what are you doing here?" Storm asks her in a venomous tone. She still couldn't forgive her for betraying them.

"I heard the news and I thought I could help you guys", Sage replies in an analytical manner. Storm laughs.

"Really? For what? So you can spy on us and report this to the Hellfire Club?"

"Ororo, I came here as the member of the X-Men, not as the member of the Hellfire Club. I'm not lying."

"Tessa, they usually are attached to big ones. I trusted you and you break that trust. How the hell am I supposed to trust you again?"

Sage thinks of a way to convince Storm that she's on her side again. "You just do, Ororo. You just do."

Storm frustratingly sighs as she thinks this matter through. On one hand, Sage is very useful in tracking Sinister or whoever is planning on their demise. On the other hand, she could backstab them when the need rises and Storm is not willing let that happened again. Just the Bishop is looking for Storm when he sees her and Sage facing each other. He was surprised as well to see Sage here at the Institute.

"Sage?", Bishop calls out.

"Lucas, how are you?" Sage asks in a sincere tone. Storm thinks that Sage uses that tactic to get them off hand and regain that trust.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you guys, again. I am sorry for what happened before."

Bishop looks at Storm for any answer about this. "Come with us", Storm said to Sage in an emotionless tone. She followed Storm and Bishop to the Danger Room where the others are waiting. They were surprised to see Sage back as she is surprised to see Psylocke and Colossus, alive.

"Sage?" Psylocke said as she sees her.

"Hi", Sage greets back, not knowing what else to do with a recently resurrected X-Woman. "How are you?" Now, Sage thinks she's stupid, not that she was concerned with that matter.

"Dead, you?"

"Formerly working for the Hellfire Club again."

Psylocke paused for a while. "Oh."

"All right people settle down", Scott announces. The Danger Room quickly changes into a big board of Monopoly.

Piotr was awed. "I can't believe this."

"That's not the only thing, that'll surprise you", Kurt tells him. "This Danger Room has a lot of simulations that you can't imagine like you can be in underwater."

"Or an S and M hall", Rogue replies as she eerily remembers entering that scene.

Everyone decided to stand up since there are no chairs. Scott begins the meeting. "As you all know, Sinister is back. He has managed to free Ord from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and last night he sent a group of mercenaries to attack the school. Rachel, however, is on the medical bay due to the injuries she received from the mercenaries and Sam is going back to the X-Men and will arrive tomorrow. But we have another problem this time."

"What is it?" asks Storm.

"The Phoenix Force. It came back and resurrected Jean. However, neither she nor the force can't be located even with Cerebra."

Everyone in the room was quiet to digest the information that Jean is alive and very much missing. Nightcrawler realizes that Rachel said to him last night before she was shot. She sensed the presence of the Phoenix and Jean.

"Scott, you're wrong. Rachel sensed Jean…right before she was shot", Nightcrawler replied with a hint of remorse at the end of his sentence. "I know this because I was with her…"

"What? And you didn't tell us about this?" Scott asks Kurt angrily.

"I thought Rachel was thinking of Jean. I didn't know…"

"Ease up Summers. Kurt didn't know that fact", Logan defends his friend.

Emma decides to change another topic. She's had enough of Jean in one day. "In terms of Ord, Agent Brand from S.W.O.R.D. will be helping us in finding our favorite friendly green alien. Scott's team will be handling that."

"Wait, you mean our favorite hydra hair bitch is joinin' us?" Wolverine asks gruffly. "After she revealed that one of us will destroy that dink's planet?"

"We don't have a choice Logan", Scott answers him. "Agent Brand is the only one who can spot Ord. If we find him, we can locate Sinister."

"Again, with the big revelation", Kitty speaks up. "Did she agree to help us willingly or reluctantly?" In Kitty's case, if Brand agrees to help them willingly, it could be said that she will find out who will destroy the Breakworld. On the other hand, if she joins reluctantly, she's not interested in helping them at all.

"I don't know, but what Fury told me, she joined reluctantly. As for X.S.E., you have a call from the government of Japan who needs your help. Sunfire will assist you."

"What going on in the Land of the Rising Sun?" Bishop asks curiously.

"There is an anti-mutant terrorist known as the Red Moon that has been killing Japanese mutants. We think that they have been supplied by the government with weapons. I want you to investigate that case. Havok's team will go to San Francisco in investigating a mass murder in a community. Our reports indicate that a psychotic mutant mutant is on the loose."

"How long has this been?" asks Havok.

"Three days. It was said that this mutant is impervious to any physical objects", Emma adds the information.

"Great, there goes my abilities", Rogue grumbled as she sees Gambit, Beast and Colossus playing the dice while Kitty went around the entire board.

"Bobby Drake, however will not join you."

Now this brought Bobby to a surprise. "I'm sorry. I'm what with the what?"

"What do you mean he won't join us?" Polaris asks.

Scott didn't answer her question. "All right everyone you are dismissed. Bobby, Psylocke, Northstar, please stay."

"Whoa! Wait a sec! You expect us four to stop this mutant?" Havok asks indignantly.

"No, the L.A. X-Corps will assist you in your mission. They are currently tracking this mutant as we speak. If you have any questions, please ask immediately."

Gambit raises his hand. "I have. I thought about dis since last night. Remy saw them mercenaries grabbin' a large test tube. Now, what was inside dat tube?"

Scott and Hank remained quiet. They didn't want to alarm everyone that Cassandra Nova is inside. Then again they're not sure if that was Cassandra Nova.

"I don't know, Gambit", Scott plainly answers him, though Gambit isn't convinced.

"I got one. Which team I'll join in?" Logan asks.

"Ours, in the meantime."

Betsy and Jean-Paul looked at each other as the others begin to leave. Afterwards, they, Iceman, Cyclops and Emma Frost are the ones left behind.

"Can you please tell me why you guys are pulling me off the team before I turn New York into the second Antarctica?" Iceman asks in a serious manner.

"I called you three is because I have a very special assignment for you", Cyclops begins to speak.

"What kind of assignment?" Psylocke asks. "And do I have to teach? I'm not sure I'll do well with kids."

"It's your choice, although I have for you to teach them etiquette and grooming." Emma tells her.

"Etiquette and grooming? Do they even need that? Well I'm not saying that they smell like dead fish. Sorry mate, can't picture myself as Miss Marple of the educational field."

"Anyway", Scott decides to interrupt since he doesn't get Betsy's British pop culture reference at all. "Cerebra has located a loose mutant in Canada. But this is no ordinary mutant."

"Please intrigue us more, Scotty and Frosty", Iceman cooed.

"This mutant has well, how I shall put this…"

Emma interrupts her lover as she relays the info on the three mutants. "I cannot however contact him with my telepathy. I believe his mind has been protected by someone or something. According to our sources, his name was Noah Emerson who lived in L.A. 16 years old, Caucasian and an orphan. A few days ago he ran away because it was said that some men were chasing him. No one has heard of him since. But based on a few sightings, he could be a telepath yet we're not sure. A few hours ago, he was finally captured by the men who were pursuing him. Their current location is in Russia in the Khrushchev Company."

"Khrushchev Company…I've heard about them before", Northstar revealed. "They dealt with scientific researches around the world. Most of the money was funded by the Russian division of the Hellfire Club since 1999."

"So they were pretty much aligned themselves with the Hellfire Club?" Cyclops asks.

"Not anymore. Two years ago, they had a huge argument over who will completely take control of the company. Stephan Khrushchev, a hottie but also an ass, is the current president. Their methods are well, best similar with HYDRA."

"The three of you will infiltrate the company, rescue the boy and get out", Emma continues to debrief them about the mission. "Now, you may be wondering why Scott and I chose you three of all X-Men."

"Because you want us killed and in Betsy's case, again?" Iceman jokes.

Emma is obviously not amused. "Because Northstar, as he demonstrated just now, knows the company very well…"

"Wait a sec!" Northstar interrupts her. "I only know ¼ of the company, not the whole thing!"

"Better you than anyone else. I could've chosen Warren for this mission but given the fact that his wings are not easy to hide and obviously not here, he would be bad for a rescue mission. As for you, Ms. Braddock, I want you to assist Jean-Paul and the both of you must pose as two executives who are interested in the company itself. As for you, Robert Drake, you will sneak in the building at the back and destroy the electricity in order for Elizabeth and Jean-Paul to rescue the boy easily. Any questions?"

"Tons", replied Bobby.

* * *

In unknown location, Mr. Sinister and Ord watch as the latter's henchmen are now fixing three chambers for Ernst and Cassandra Nova's lifeless body. Ord is disturbed at this progress. 

"What do you wish to achieve in all of this, mutant?" Ord questions Sinister. "Why are you interested in this?"

Sinister doesn't speak for almost a minute. "For the future, my dear friend…"

"What makes you think you are my friend?"

"Wasn't I who freed you? In return, we would help each other to achieve our individual goals. But in my case, by combining the bodies of two mutants will result of one of Charles Xavier's nightmares."

"Who?" Ord asks.

"Cassandra Nova was Xavier's twin sister, except for the obvious fact that she is the opposite of him, the yang to his yin. Also, she was truly responsible for the bombing of Genosha."

"Ah yes, I remember that. The deaths of 16 million people including mutants, not that I care."

"Ouch, that's pretty harsh", Sinister mockingly jokes. "We have however, one problem. Her real consciousness is missing. If we do manage to combine them into one, we won't still have the real Cassandra."

"Wait, what good would it develop by merging this freaky mutants into one freaky mutant? What does she have to do with us?"

This is where Sinister wickedly grins for this is his one of his real plans. He grabs a piece of paper and shows it to Ord. In it is a written passage:

_A woman of no physical origin_

_Inside of a man whose mind is his greatest ally and enemy_

_Shall lead a genius man with a twisted and cruel mind_

_To a route of the greatest discovery_

_Of the reawakened threat of all living worlds_

"What is this? I have no time for rhymes or any crack-pot prophecies!" Ord yelled at Sinister. "My world is about to be destroyed by an X-Man and all you do is to give me some bullshit poetry?"

Ord grabs Sinister's collar and both are facing each other. "You listen to me mutant. We made a deal. You will deal with my problem and I will do yours. In the Breakworld, honor is sacred and very much valued. I don't know if your world practiced it, but if that is tainted, one dies!"

Ord let goes of Sinister. The latter fixes himself and faces the Breakworld warrior. Sinister knew Ord has problems with who to trust after Kavita Rao and SWORD betrayed him. "Listen to me, warrior. I am a man of my own word. If I were to betray your trust is because either your goals are shortsighted or you did something incredibly stupid. I am presenting to you a prophecy on who will destroy your world. In this prophecy, Cassandra Nova will help me in identifying the one who will be the destroyer. If you want to know what's in it for me, that I cannot tell you right now except you have to trust me. The day of joy will come."

Without a word, Ord left Sinister alone and went to his room with his feet stomping to let everyone know that he is seriously pissed off.

"Give him time, Sinister. He'll come around."

Sinister looks behind at the figure hiding behind the shadow. "After all, you've helped me a lot."

"True, but we do not know what Ord will do. Usually, I would wait and be patient", said Sinister.

"What has changed?"

Sinister was thinking for a moment. "Time is very precious right now. Some of Destiny's Diaries are missing. If your source is correct, then some of them are with Charles Xavier. In fact, do the X-Men know the real Magneto is alive?"

"No. They only believe that Xorn-Magneto is dead. They are pre-occupied at their puny school at the moment. Did I mention that one of their students is dead?"

"I know. You told me. A victim of Ord's cure. Sad, little boy. But I'm not interested right now with that."

"Very well. The machine is almost complete for Cassandra Nova."

"Excellent. Take a rest for a moment."

Sinister proceeds to the prison room. He opens the doors and goes to a sealed cell to see his prisoner. "Good day, how are you resting up?" Sinister sincerely greets. The prisoner is not sure whether he had meant it or not.

"I do hope your trip to Confucian land somehow enlightens you", Sinister continues wistfully. "But don't worry, you won't last in this prison. I have everything I need and you won't be useful at the moment. That doesn't mean, however, you have lost your purpose in life. I have arranged for you by an old colleague to test you as a trade, seeing how you betrayed me. In fact, your sibling did a stupendous job than you. Maybe it's time I should stop sending you to China to reach your inner-Kwai Chang Caine. Until then, Shen Xorn, I wish you all the luck you will need."

With those last words, Sinister calmly left while thinking on his next move. While running the Weapon X program, he has been secretly plotting on his comeback without any calculated flaws. As faith would have it, he had decided to create a mutant to infiltrate the X-Men. It would seem by using the DNA he had collected from almost all of the mutants he had gathered in his entire lifetime, he used Magneto's as a failsafe in case of emergency. He used a metal mask to hide Xorn's face as Magneto. As a result, Xorn has Magneto's physical appearance along with his traits and power. He, in fact, planned Xorn to be found by Cyclops in Hong Kong and then later on to join the X-Men. However, he didn't anticipate Xorn would almost destroy Manhattan and killing Jean Grey-Summers. After Xorn is admitted to the X-Men, Sinister continue to create another Xorn, this time Shen Xorn. However, he made a mistake in during the creation and now this is the result. Like before, Sinister had planned for Shen Xorn to be found by the X-Men. But, as Sinister knew, there are some things that wouldn't work out.

* * *

"I'm worried for Charles", Callisto replied with concern. "He's not like this…at all." 

"That's true. Destiny's Diaries, even if they are true, were not meant to be followed. They are a trap waiting to be executed", Magneto answers her.

Neither of them talked as they walk downstairs to a basement. "You know, I know you wanted the Diaries yourself also", Callisto tells him as if it was obvious. "Like, you want to know the future of mutants."

Magneto was amused. "Seems you have read my mind."

"Ha. It doesn't need a telepath to know what you're up to."

Callisto still felt strange talking to the same man who was the adversary of the X-Men. She could've told Warren about this, but Xavier forbade her to do so for reasons unknown. Whatever it was, he better come up with an excellent excuse or else. Both her and Magneto have reached the basement which houses a secret passage to Magneto's house since Warren had arrived.

"Tell Charles, if needs some help, he should call me", Magneto suggests as he opens the door. "Truthfully, I fear he might go overboard with some of…its delicate passages. He had told me before of Cassandra Nova and the deaths of 16 million Genoshans. We decipher them before it's too late."

Callisto shrugs. "Don't worry. I'll tell him about it. By the way, does you-know-who have the privileges to the diary?"

Magneto turns away by the time the former Morlock's leader has reached her last word. _That means yes_, she thought. She closes the secret passage and proceeds to go upstairs. Along the way, she bumps into Warren.

"Callisto", Warren greets her emotionlessly. "Who were you talking to downstairs?"

"No one", she replied. If looks could kill, Warren could just stab her.

"I heard a man's voice…unless you're good at imitating one or you ARE one", he spats.

"Man, you are so…what's the word? Oh yeah, skeptic. Oh yeah, back then? Let it go and I'm sorry."

Warren rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone's a comedian." He watches Callisto walk away. When she was gone, he goes down stairs to the basement to check something out. Everything was clean. He wished he had Logan's sense of smell or telepathy. He knows Callisto was not alone, so why does he care?

* * *

UP NEXT: Rachel receives a visitor in the form offamiliar faceduring her coma while Polaris has nightmares involving Magneto and the Scarlet Witch. During their mission, Gambit bumps into Belladonna while Rogue bumps into an old friend. X-23 enters the picture as she is befriended by Psylocke. Mystique does something to Forge and finally learn how Jubilee will be involved in this story.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

1. For those who don't know, Archangel is now on "Excalibur".

2. The conversation in the graveyard is almost similar to "X-Men: Phoenix – Endsong", with some additions from me.

3. As for the Xorn thing, this is only a theory from me and is not to be taken seriously. Of course, we still don't know the whole Xorn issue.

4. Unfortunately for those who hate her, Nurse Annie will return along with Carter. But I've got good reasons.

5. I need a beta-reader to help me for this story.

6. For those who want to crack the prophecies, good luck. They're not as easy as you think.

7. **david**: if you want to know more, just read or e-mail me if you have questions.


	6. Old Friends, New Warzones

There are certain things Jubilee have learned during her high school life in L.A. First off, you kind of missed the thrill of being an X-Woman, not that she complained. In fact, she hangs out with her friends and spends time with her Aunt Hope. Yet she missed being an X-Man, but she wouldn't trade anything for this experience as a normal teenager, which only a few X-Men enjoyed considering most of them have experienced mucked-up teen hood. Second, it's only a few months away before she graduates high school and then goes to college. Aunt Hope encouraged her to halt her college plans for the X-Men or continue. Those were the choices that tore her apart, considering that she has been accepted at community colleges in both L.A. and New York. Third, she is now on her guidance councilor office, deciding that she will continue to offer her help to the other students. In fact, this gained her a lot of popularity from her peers and classmates. She knows Logan would be proud of her, knowing that the X-Man would visit her later on just like the last time. But, there was one student that has been on her mind since she met him.

**Flashback:**

_Jubilee hears the door open and sees a young kid entering her office as she gives him a smile and looks at his file._

"_Hey there…", Jubilee looks at his name on the folder, "Noah. Noah Emerson right?"_

_The young boy nods. Jubilee can sense he is somewhat nervous. "It's okay, have a sit. I won't bite or kick your ass", she jokes hoping she would lighten his mood. Noah smiles a bit and seats down. _

"_Okay Noah, can you tell me your problem?" Jubilee starts the session. Noah didn't speak at all. _

"_Noah, it's okay. It's just the two of us. Well, us and some ghosts…", she jokes in order to lighten the mood. But, Noah interrupts her with a startling revelation._

"_Ghosts…I see them…" Noah stammered a bit. "I don't know how…I got them…I…"_

_Jubilee was surprised at this. She decides to ask him some questions. "Noah, listen, I understand your plight. I want you to answer my question, okay? When did you start seeing…ghosts?"_

_Noah looks at Jubilee and looks at her carefully. He can tell that he can trust her. "I…I was about 13…but it wasn't that…I started hearing voices inside my head. It's…I know I sound weird but…"_

"_Noah, listen to me. What you were experiencing back then was telepathy. You can read minds…" Jubilee tells him. "Trust me, I've hanged around with a lot of them."_

"_O-okay Ms. Lee. But the thing is…I still have my telepathy…and then all of the sudden, I started seeing things that aren't supposed to be there?"_

"_First of all, you can call me Jubilee since "Ms. Lee" sounds so old. Second, like you can see dead people?" Jubilee asks him, using the most overrated phrase ever. _

"_More than that, I don't know how to describe this…it's like your seeing things that aren't dead but at the same time, still can't be seen by the naked eye."_

'_Invincibility?' she thought. She lets Noah continue talking. _

"_I saw some of them, but I can't touch them", Noah continues. _

_Jubilee remained quiet for a while as she gathers notes in her brain. First off, he's a telepath. Second, he can see ghosts and people who aren't dead yet can't be seen. _

"_Noah, have you heard of mutants?" Jubilee asks._

_Noah nods. "Yeah. I heard that there are some who go here."_

'_You're looking at her, kid', she thought. "I hate to break it you, but…you're one of them…or rather, one of us."_

_Noah widens his eyes with surprise. "What are you talking about? What makes you think I'm a mutant?" he begins to ask rapidly. _

"_Noah, the only ones who have those kinds of powers are mutants…that I actually know of. And yeah, rumors are true. I'm one of them. But on the brighter note, I am a member of the X-Men! Or was…" Jubilee revealed to Noah as she offers him a Cheshire smile, in hopes that everything will be okay. _

"_You're kidding!" he questionably spats out. "You're comparing me with those freaks? And you! You're one of them…freaks!"_

"_Hey! That word hurts. Think of a politically correct term like "genetically challenged" or "new people!""_

"_I'm getting outta here!" Noah said as he stands up. He's about to reach for the door knob when Jubilee stops him._

"_Noah, listen! Look, I know what I said is a shock, but I know you are one. I know people who can help you cope with your powers", Jubilee offers him guidance. _

"_I know what you're talking about! I'm not going to that Looney Tunes freak show of a zoo!" Noah bitterly replied. "I don't have my parents around anymore and I barely have enough cash to start a living!"_

"_I can call them to help you", Jubilee tells him as a last chance to save him. But, Noah shakes his head and opens the door. _

"_I'm sorry. But thanks for the offer. Please don't tell anyone about me", Noah tells her and leaves as she watches him walk away to his next class._

A few days later, she learned from the local news that Noah had disappeared after he failed to show up for his job at McDonalds. His employer called up on his house but no one answered. Finally, he called the police to check on him. It was later learned that witnesses told them that he was last seen being chased by unknown men. Until know, there wasn't any lead in the investigation. Jubilee blamed herself for not helping Noah enough. She could've called the X-Men to help her, but she knows they're wrapped up on their own missions.

She opened the door to her home and clicks on the lights. She remembered that Aunt Hope and Brad are on a real business trip, so they won't be back until next week, Jubilee puts her stuff on the couch and heads to the kitchen to grab some drink. After drinking fresh orange juice from the carton, she decides to order a pizza when she heard the phone ringing. She grabs the phone and begins to speak.

"Hello?"

"_Jubilee? It's me Noah!_"

Jubilee was surprised at this. "Noah? Where are you?"

"_I don't know. I've been kidnapped by some men and…and I don't know what to do!_"

"Noah, listen to me. Where exactly are you? Do you know who captured you?"

"_W-well, all I know is that I'm in Russia and I've been kidnapped by a company called Khrushchev. I…oh no! They've found me! Help me…_"

"Noah? Noah?"

He didn't respond. It would seem that he dropped the phone and left. Jubilee doesn't know what to do, except two things. One, she could call the X-Men to help her save a mutant…or she could rescue him alone. _'Yeah, like that'll help a lot'_, she sarcastically thought. But, she was his responsibility and couldn't help blame herself. She did some thinking about this decision while looking at the clock, which is already 6:35. If she goes to Russia, she knows Aunt Hope will look for her by using her connections to find her. Jubilee goes to her room and begins to change clothes. She grabs her cargo pants, yellow hood, and black long sleeves and wears them. She grabs some clothes from her closet, including her trademark yellow trench coat. She checks on her wallet to see if she has enough cash. She grabs her phone and begins to call United Airlines to buy a ticket to Russia. After the call, she wears her sneakers and grabs her back. As she goes down stairs, she remembered that she doesn't know how long she will be in Russia. So, she grabs a Post-It note and writes that she'll be away for a while. Good thing also since it's Spring Break already. She opens the door and looks at her home for a minute. She had other choice. Professor Xavier had taught her about responsibility and if something happens to her, she'll blame him for that. For now, it's time to refresh her role as an X-Woman.

* * *

_Rachel didn't know where she is, except she's in a very empty room with some stuff. Yet she senses something familiar in this room. Then, she sees a red bird flying around and then resting on the rail. _

"_Who gonna take care of him?" Rachel asks._

"_It's a she. She can take care of herself. And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?"_

_A female walks beside her out of nowhere. "Besides, it not like she doesn't need it in the first place."_

_Rachel looks at her and then grins. "What's going to happen, Madelyne? There is something I was supposed to do."_

"_Don't know", Madelyne Pryor replies as she walks toward the window. "Oh yeah, places to go, things you don't want to know. Miles to go. The all-knowing man, counting down the big 2-1." _

_Madelyne looks back at Rachel. "But then again, it's just me."_

_Rachel shrugs at this. But she notices that the red bird begins to burst into flames yet it doesn't kill her. _

"_It doesn't feel any pain…" Rachel finally speaks up. _

"_She's doing the whole Jesus-Lazarus thing: die and comeback", Madelyne states off-handedly. "But she's tired. She wants to rest, yet she walks down the lonely road. Her heart, broken and burned, yet a cold breeze will assure her everything will be alright."_

_Rachel strangely looks at her. "Riddles…"_

"_Sort of. You kinda feel the inner Dali Lama in you when you're not in the physical existence."_

"_Are you dead?" Rachel asks with concern._

"_Dunno. I don't even know if…let's cut off the talk shall we? Something big is coming. I don't know what it is."_

"_How would I know when it will come after me?"_

"_You're you. You'll know when the timing is right. As I said, something big and evil is coming. I'm just playing the messenger here."_

"_Who sent you?"_

"_Don't know. Don't even ask about that. Let's just say I've been sent over by my wacky identical cousin from hell."_

_Rachel doesn't take this very well at all. She still has a lot of questions to ask. "Is this one of those dreams where you're supposed to understand the metaphor and totally get it?"_

_Madelyne chuckles a bit. "It's entirely up to you", she answers. She approaches Rachel face to face. When they looked at each other, she touches Rachel's left cheek. Madelyne tells her last words._

"_Are you ready?"_

Rachel opens her eyes after the dream. She groans over the bright lights at the medical bay. Needless to say, she developed a headache and feels the pains from her wounded areas of her body. All Rachel could do is to lie down and rest while she analyzes what the dream meant. Why did Madelyne made an appearance? What did that signify? And what does she meant by "something big and evil is coming"?

* * *

"You still tried your best, Hank. I don't blame you for my death." 

"I know. But still, the guilt…it doesn't go away easily, unlike wet dreams sadly."

Beast and Psylocke are at the Danger Room control panel as they watched Wolverine sparring with X-23. It would seem that Logan is holding back as X-23 continues to attack while he dodges her attacks.

"She is good", Psylocke observes. "Considering the fact she and Logan are the same."

"Oh you know those crazy Weapon X projects. They bond by trying to kill each other", Beast tells her. They see X-23 hits Wolverine in the face. "Ow! That's gotta hurt."

"For Logan, it's like being hit by a pillow", Betsy teases. "You do know he has suffered worse."

"Yeah, from his adamantium skeleton ripped out of his body to crazy hundreds of ninjas attacking him, which would make him our resident Beatrix Kiddo. Oh yes, I heard Scott and Emma gave you a mission with Robert and Jean-Paul."

"Yeah. I kind of noticed Bobby has adapted the inner-bitchiness of a PMS woman. Rogue told me it's probably because of this secondary mutation. How do you feel?"

Beast contemplates on Betsy's question. He did admit to Wolverine that he thought he was devolving and that he couldn't considered himself as human any more. The cure is still at his lab, which made Hank a temptation to use it ever since the Ord incident in Benetech.

"How do I feel, Elizabeth? That depends on my days. In some cases, I feel like…I feel like I want to remove myself from this existence. My secondary mutation has its advantages but I can't go out to the public, except for missions. When I first became this, I have never felt so…low. You dead, Vargas getting away and me in my new form, what's not to frown and resort to self-pity?"

Betsy felt sorry for Hank. To his surprise, she gives him a peck on the cheek and gives him a hug. "Aaawww, don't feel bad. Did someone tell you that you're too huggable?"

Hank smiles at her. "Ah, Elizabeth. Even at these times, you manage to give me a smile. Thank God you're alive now."

Betsy smiles at him, indicating that their friendship will never be broken. Then another topic came into her mind. "Um, Hank dear? I heard Juggernaut joined the X-Men. Is this true?"

"Well, it's a long story. The short version is that Xavier trusted him and accepted him, though we were still wary of him. It wasn't until Havok's team learned that he played double agent for the Brotherhood and that he was actually at the X-Men's side at the end. Alex told me he got sucked at Xorn's head, long story for I'll tell you someday, with the rest of the Brotherhood and Nocturne from the Exiles for him to protect."

Hank's words were contemplated by Betsy. "Well, seems that he finally went to the Road of Damascus. But what's Emma's story? How did she become the head mistress of this school? And why is this that the mansion has become an actual school?" she asks. They didn't notice that Wolverine and X-23 are done with their sparring session and went to the control room.

"You got a lot of questions, Betts. Best that we'll tell you later", Logan replied. "Anyway, Betsy, this is X-23", he introduces her to X-23. "Another story I'll be interested in tellin' later on."

Hank and Betsy noticed that X-23 didn't greet them since she doesn't know what to make of Betsy herself. "Hey I'm not going to bite", Betsy jokes at X-23.

"Logan said that you were dead", X-23 bluntly tells her.

"Kid, so did Pete and you never had a problem with that…wait, you did have a problem with that", Logan said.

Betsy approaches X-23 and looks at her face to face. X-23 doesn't know what to make of this except that she releases her claws and swipes at her all of the sudden. Psylocke easily dodges the attack by jumping away 5 ft. away from her, which impressed Logan, Hank and X-23.

"Ya still got the moves, Betsy", Logan remarks on her action.

X-23, on the other hand, realizes her error. "I…I didn't mean to attack you…"

Betsy approaches her again. "It's okay, luv. I know how you feel. Do you have name?"

"I don't have one."

"They didn't give her any name at all. Just a code name", Logan answers Betsy.

"Well", said Betsy, "I insist that she must have a real name and new code-name. She's a warrior but she's also a child."

"We tried thinking about that", Hank explains. "Robert immediately thought of "Wolverina" but that idea immediately got thrown out of the window, which…well was followed by, um, Wolvie-Girl…"

Hank, Logan and Betsy remained silent for a while, contemplating over the lack of creativity over code-names.

"Wolverine", X-23 interrupts their deep thoughts. "I want to come too."

"No", Logan sternly tells her. "Not this time. Summers told me you missed a lot of classes."

"But, it's not like I can learn anything here!" X-23 protests.

"You will", Logan said. "If you want to be an X-Man, remember that everything's not about fightin'. Plus, I can tell you barely had any friends since you came here. You're too young, so sorry kid."

Betsy can tell X-23 is upset by looking at her face. X-23 immediately stomps off to the door angrily. After she left, Logan gave a tired sigh.

"You don't have to be so harsh on her", Hank reprimands Logan.

"I know, I know", Logan said. "But, she's far too young. She's a fighter, but her head ain't gonna save her from drastic measures. She doesn't have experiences." Logan cracks his knuckles to relieve some tension. "Hell, I might as well be a sugar daddy to young girls. Amiko, Kitty, Jubilee…and now her."

"As far as Kitty and Jubilee are concerned, they became better X-Men thanks to you", Betsy reminds him. "I can tell X-23 trusts you and she's somewhat disappointed of you."

"No offense, Betts, but I don't need some lectures Dr. Phil style."

Logan leaves Betsy and Hank alone as he searches for X-23. Hank remembers what Logan has done for Kitty and Jubilee.

"You were right Elizabeth", Hank tells her. "Who knew a wild man like Logan would teach everyone how to be better?"

"How's he holding?" Betsy asks. Hank doesn't know what she's talking about. "I mean about Jean."

"He seems to move on, but he's beyond unpredictable. I know he misses her", Hanks answers sadly. "If you want to know about your ex-boyfriends…"

"Don't", Betsy interrupts him. "Ororo told me. Warren has found love with a minor and Neal has Big Bird-looking half-human, half-Shi'ar. Sorry Hank, got to go. Prepare myself for a mission."

Betsy left abruptly, which leaves Hank contemplating how messed up the lives of the X-Men are.

* * *

After Forge gave the lost volume of Destiny's Diaries to Xavier, he went back to his hideout where Mystique is currently waiting for him. As he enters, he could hear the Eagles' "Most of Us Are Sad" blaring out the room. He checks out the living room only to see her watching "Once Upon A Time In America" DVD while slouching at the couch with her legs crossed and the champagne bottle on her hand. 

"Hello, hello", Mystique gleefully greets her ex-lover. "You're just in time for some good ol' spaghetti western flick."

"Great, guess boredom got the worst of you", Forge sarcastically replied. He sits at his chair and decides to watch the film with her. Minutes afterwards, Mystique begins to speak up.

"So, how is good old Charlie? Still as lazy as ever", she asks.

"He's fine. He looks tired, with his complete attention with Genosha and all", Forge sardonically answers her.

"So he dumps his brats for Genosha? What a surprise."

Forge decides to ignore her comments and continues to watch his film. As a kid, he often watched western shows with his family. When he grew up, he managed not to miss watching westerns in cinemas. He stands up and goes to the kitchen and grabs a half-filled bottle of beer, then he goes back to his chair. He drinks his beer and continues watching the film.

"Forge, got a question for you", Mystique speaks up. "Do you miss being an X-Man?"

Forge strangely looks at her, wondering what that was all about. "What are you talking about?"

Mystique sips her champagne and then looks at him. "Come on Forge. Despite your under the radar status, you miss being with the X-Men, fighting for mutant rights, fighting the bad guys. I always wonder when you are coming back to them."

"You don't know what you're talking about", Forge spats back.

"Oh really? Please indulge me", Mystique mockingly gasps.

"And why should I tell you, Raven?"

"Forge, the thing between you and me is that I always have an inquisitive nature. That alone keeps me from being bored and suicidal…which ever comes first. We've been what, hanging around with each other for years?"

"Actually, it's been a year and a half", Forge corrects her. He doesn't know what to do but he has no choice but to participate in Mystique's story telling hour time. "All right. Do you know what? I didn't bother staying with the X-Men for long. I will still help them when the time comes, but I feel…useless to their cause."

Mystique was amused at his revelation. "Useless? You? Of all people? I can name some X-Men who are way useless than you."

"It's not that, Raven. It's just that…you get to the point that you feel tired of being an X-Man, amidst all of the chaos that has been going on. You just want to have a normal life instead of being a job of being a superhero. One would think that being an X-Man has its benefits. That's true, on some accounts. But, in most cases, you don't want to be in the heat of the battle. All you want to do is just stay in the background or not be involved at all. When I left the X-Men, I knew I want to start my life again but at the same time help Xavier when the need arises."

"So", Mystique begins to analyzes, "You're saying that you got tired of being a superhero and left the X-Men but still support them when it's an emergency? Guess you still are an X-Man, in a much comfy place and all."

"I knew they can handle themselves. But between you and me…"

Forge couldn't finish sentence because he felt something inside. He clutches on his throat as he figures out what was going on with him.

"Hey, Forge, you okay?" Mystique asks sincerely.

"I…don't…know…", Forge blurts out. He stands up and realizes his eyesight is weakening as his head is spinning and in pain. He feels weak and nauseous. It wasn't until he vomited on the floor that he realizes that the beer is poisoned. He looks at Mystique, who was acting like she was enjoying the show while drinking champagne and with a wicked grin.

"You…bitch…" Forge mutters.

"That's right babe. I AM one", Mystique grins. Forge tries to charge at her but he falls on the floor, gasping for air.

"Oh relax, you're not going to die and it ain't poison baby. Just a wicked knock-out pill that will put the whammy in you for about a day or two", Mystique replies with amusement. "Oh I forgot, I got some help from the other side, put I'm not going to say who."

"Why…?"

"You know this. I know this. Hell, Xavier knows that it would come into this, except that this isn't the scenario he's probably imagining, so these last agonizing minutes between us will be quite the scene."

Mystique finishes her champagne and puts the bottle on the table. She approaches Forge, who is still on the floor weakening, and climbs on top of him. "I have to admit, it was nice hanging around with you", Mystique said.

"F…fuck…off…you b-bitch", Forge growls angrily. Mystique kisses him on the lips before he loses his consciousness. She stands up as a mysterious figure enters the room.

"The poor man. Didn't know what hit him", the mysterious stranger replied.

"You're stepping on his vomit", Mystique comments.

The stranger look below him and realizes that she's right. He lets out an "eeww" and moves to the other side.

"You're sure you didn't poison him? He is vital to our-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn't kill him, all right? As much as I want to", Mystique spats back. "Tell Sinister thanks for everything."

"You're not going anywhere", the stranger replied. "As an exchange for our rescue, you will help my comrade fulfilling his goals".

"Don't worry. He'll get my support…not in a physical way, right Omega Red?"

* * *

_Lorna Dane realizes either she's dreaming or she's in one of those hallucinations where they make you think pigs fly and Britney Spears considered as the best singer. In a place where everything is clean and beautiful, she is wearing an old fashioned dress which dates back in the 1940s and is having a picnic with her father Magneto and her siblings the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, who are also wearing the clothes from the same decade. Sitting on the ground with a blanket to cover the grass, the four of them were having one of those family moments in it they chat and laugh. _

_Polaris looks at the sky as she could see the dark clouds and hear the thunder rumbling. She senses an omen but the Scarlet Witch sense something is wrong._

"_Lorna, are you okay?" Wanda Maximoff asks with concern to her sister. _

"_Nothing, Wanda", Lorna answers her good-heartedly. "It's nothing."_

"_Lorna", Magneto calls her. "You better eat or your sandwich will get cold."_

"_Yeah Lorna. If you don't want it, can I have it?" Pietro Maximoff asks good-heartedly._

"_Pietro! You ate enough sandwiches already! Leave some for us!" Magneto scolds his son. _

"_No, you can have it Pietro. Here", Lorna gives her sandwich to her brother. Pietro is about to reach his sandwich when all of the sudden Wanda stabs him in the back with a knife. Lorna screams as Magneto tries to stop Wanda but it was too late as he too is stabbed on the heart. With both men down, Lorna scrambles back away from Wanda who looks at her coldly. _

"_Things aren't as they used to, sister", Wanda coldly hisses at her. _

_Lorna begins to run as fast as she can but she bumps into Wanda, who appears out of nowhere and in front of her. Wanda slashes her face, which made Lorna scream painfully. She staggers back and runs away from her while Wanda follows her calmly. After so much running, she reaches a dead-end in an alley. Wanda approaches her and the two begin to struggle. In the end, Lorna is on the ground lying with blood. Wanda crouches and begins to stab her throat._

Polaris screams out in horror, which startle her teammates. Upon her screaming, Rogue nearly jumped out of her chair and rushes to Polaris' side. She tries to calm her down but Polaris continued to scream and started acting hysterical.

"Hey Lorna! It's me! Ah'm not gonna hurt ya!" Rogue tries to comfort her. "Lorna! Please!"

"Lorna!" Alex yells out her name as he is still piloting the plane. "What's going on? Lorna! Rogue! Please answer!"

Lorna could not stop screaming. Gambit stands up and rushes off to aid Lorna.

"Lorna! Wake up! You were havin' a nightmare!" Gambit reaches out. But Lorna could not still stop screaming. Rogue was left with no choice but to slap her hard on Lorna's cheek. This stunt surprised everyone on board, including Rogue herself.

"S-sorry", Rogue blurted out. "Ah didn't mean to, but ah have to stop ya from tryin' to make our ears bleed."

"Chere", Gambit whispers on Rogue, "Good thing you didn't have your super strength or otherwise…"

"Ah know, Remy", Rogue interrupts him. "Ah might knock her out to kingdom come or break some of her teeth." She then looks at Lorna, who was now calm yet very nervous and edgy. "Ya okay Lorna? We were worried about ya."

"I'm…fine. Thanks", Lorna assures her. "No need to worry."

Gambit goes back to his seat. Rogue is about to do the same thing when Lorna calls her out. "Rogue, cab you come here for a minute?"

Rogue approaches her again. Before the southern belle could ask what she wants, Lorna slaps her on the face.

"What the fuckin' hell was that!" Rogue yells at Lorna.

"You slapped me hard!" Lorna raises her voice at Rogue.

"That was to calm you down from becomin' a screamin' banshee! You were havin' a nightmare!" Rogue spats at her.

"Oh, sorry", was all Lorna could say as if she just found out about this just now. Rogue was baffled at her behavior. Truth to be told, she wasn't there when her wedding was aborted by Alex and she became the bride from hell. She went back to her seat as Lorna looks on her window looking at the dark clouds, indicating that they will arrive at their destination at night.

* * *

In San Francisco, tons of corpses are lying around the ground. The scene was grotesque at its best. Some of the corpses' internal organs were seen out of their bodies. The police were at the scene along with the crime scene investigators but they could not find any lead on the killer. Soon, the corpses were collected and brought to the autopsy as the police continue to look for more clues. 

The X-Men arrived at the scene while trying not to attract attention. As they arrived, they see a lot of people looking at the crime scene despite the only thing that was in their way is a yellow police tape and barriers.

"Oh God, gross", Lorna muttered in disgust.

"Gross is an understatement", Rogue tells her teammate.

Meanwhile, Alex has been trying to contact the X-Corps L.A. team, but to no response. They didn't leave a message or anything, which only frustrates Alex even more. Gambit noticing his teammate's frustration approaches him even though they're not that close.

"Hey Alex, what's goin' on?" Gambit civilly asks.

"I can't contact any of the members of the X-Corps", Havok tells him. "I've been doing so since we reached San Francisco."

"Bad timing for dem to take a vacation", Gambit jokes half-heartedly. Polaris and Rogue approach them.

"Anything?" asks Polaris. Havok shakes his head. "Great, so much for back-up help. Does this mean we'll be solving this case alone?"

"Looks that way", Havok said. "With the cops around, we'll be making a scene no less. Emma unfortunately forgot to give us any more details about the killer."

"So, does this mean we split up?" Rogue asks him.

"Seems like it…"

Havok is about to order the team their next move when a police officer approaches them.

"You guys the X-Men?" the officer asks them.

To their surprise, they nodded. "Thank God. Don't worry, I mean no harm. I'm a mutant too, except that my powers are pathetic compared to yours", the officer tells them in a soft voice.

"Do you know anything about this, officer?" Havok asks him.

"According to a few survivors, the killings started around 4 hours ago. This creature has a greenish reptilian skin, but the face, well, no one could see his face."

"Why did this bastard killed a lot of people?" Rogue asks the officer.

"No one knows. Everyone immediately suspected he's a mutant."

"Dat's a shocker", Gambit sarcastically comments.

"Some of the people who tried to hurt him physically had their flesh burned out. Besides, you guys aren't the only ones who were looking for him."

Now this caught their attention. "Excuse me? What do you mean?" Havok asks.

"A few minutes before you guys arrived, a group came by and asked some of the officers about the killer. They obviously didn't tell who they are, but if I'm right, their accents could indicate that they're from New Orleans."

Hearing this, Gambit decides to ask the officer questions that are connected to his past. "Excuse officer, but did one of them was a beautiful blonde woman?" he asks.

"Yeah", the officers answers. "In fact, she was the one who talked to me. I didn't know where she and her group went to afterwards. Anyway it's nice meeting you guys, though I always liked to meet Wolverine."

As the officer left the X-Men, Rogue looks at Gambit inquisitively. "Remy, what the heck is Bella Donna doin' here?"

Gambit shrugs. "Don't know, chere. This isn't like her at all."

"Who's Bella Donna?" Polaris asks Gambit.

"My ex-wife", Gambit answers her reluctantly. Rogue doesn't like where this is going.

* * *

It was then decided by Havok for the team to split up separately while looking for the killer. For Rogue, it was a welcome relief away from Gambit. Their relationship at the moment is at the point where she's not sure if she really want this relationship at all. Now, Bella Donna has appeared in the picture again. Right now, she wanted to get this mission over with, go home and get drunk. Unknown to her, a woman approaches her slowly. 

"Hey Rogue."

Rogue turns around and, to her surprise, sees Alison Blaire a.k.a. Dazzler approaching her in a calm manner. She hasn't seen the former X-Woman for a long time and now, things happen as the two women looked at each other in front of a coffee shop.

"Ali? Is that you?"

Dazzler chuckled at her former teammate. Her hair has grown long and is wearing casual clothes. "Yup", she answers back. "Nice outfit Rogue. Heard you guys are now actually teaching young mutants at the mansion."

"Yeah. A lot's happened", Rogue uncomfortably answers her. It's not everyday you see a former teammate greeting you back. Rogue learned from Storm from Jean that the Mojoverse was destroyed and no one knew if Longshot was dead or alive.

"And I learned Emma Frost and Juggernaut's been on the team", Dazzler continues.

"Like Ah said, sugah, a lot has happen. So, how's your career?"

Dazzler hesitates for a moment. Rogue knew something's wrong. "Well…" Dazzler began to talk nervously, "I'm recording an album now. My manager told me not to follow the Jennifer Lopez route of a scandalous life so I somewhat laid low these past few months."

"That must be a bummer", Rogue comments.

"Actually it's not. I got to meet a lot of celebrities and…hey did you know Ashlee Simpson still continues to lip-synch up to now? As if she hasn't learned her lesson well", Dazzler scoffs.

"Ali, please don't remind me of that annoyin' tart. It's bad enough ah had to hear a lot of female students being corrupted by singin' her annoyin' songs out loud", Rogue painfully informs her.

Dazzler smiles apologetically at her. "Sorry. It's been a while since I saw you. Are you alone here?"

"No", Rogue shakes her head. "Ah'm on a mission with Remy, Lorna and Alex. We're tryin' to catch a mutant killer."

Dazzler was surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry I interrupted your…"

"Nah", Rogue cuts her off. "It's okay. You don't suppose have heard of this mutant killer."

"I heard recently. God, who would such a thing?"

"How about crazy, psychotic loser?"

Rogue and Dazzler shared a small giggle. It's been a while since they shared a laugh. However, their merry mood ended when the manager of the coffee shop opened the door to see Dazzler outside.

"Hey Alison!" the manager shouts. "What the hell are you doing here? You're 10 minutes late in your shift! Now get your ass here or you're fired!" The manager went back inside the coffee shop. Rogue now looks at the shame-filled Dazzler, who manages a fake smile.

"Hey, did I mention that I'm now a has-been pop star who has to work to meet ends?" she jokes.

"Oh Ali…Why didn't you came to us for help?" Rogue asks her dejectedly.

"I-it's nothing, Rogue", Dazzler scoffs it off. "I've got to go now."

Dazzler is about to leave when Rogue stops her. "Wait! What do you mean nothin'? Ali, what's going on?"

Dazzler hated this and she secretly wished that she hadn't greeted Rogue in the first place. "Rogue, if you are my friend, I would suggest you stay out of this."

"No. Ah don't leave my friends behind the dumps. Now, tell me what the hell's goin' on?"

For a few minutes, Dazzler is hesitant to tell Rogue her shameful secret. In any matter, she would've told them sooner. "My comeback wasn't as successful as I hoped to be. My single was a commercial failure; I've been dropped by the manager and recording company as a result. They wouldn't risk having me around since the music biz nowadays is a dirty war and survival is a must. The recording executive told me that I'm too old for the pop scene. Too old? Did he sleep with underage female singers? That moron, telling me that I'm too old. Then, my manager found a "better" singer, in his own moronic term, since she has more commercial appeal than me!"

Rogue could see tears flowing from Dazzler's eyes. "Why didn't you come to us? We could've helped you", Rogue asks her.

"I…I don't want to be involved with the X-Men again", Dazzler answers her bluntly. "No offense."

"But still…"

"I just want to have a normal life again. After what happened to you guys since the Professor exposed himself as a mutant, I though I would be safe from harsh life by disassociating you. But, since I've been upstaged by annoying and whiny bitchy tarts and nowhere else to go, well, you're looking at Allison Blaire, the waitress."

Dazzler quickly enters the coffee shop. Rogue follows her, forgetting the mission at the moment and enters as well. Dazzler began to ignore her, which hurt the X-Woman. But just as she thinks life is filled with surprises, she sees another familiar face from the past, sitting on the table, drinking a coffee.

"Carol Danvers?"

The woman looked up to see her once-adversary. "Rogue?"

* * *

"Hello Remy. Long time seeing you." 

Gambit and Bella Donna finally saw each other face to face for the first time. The last he saw her was when Bella Donna was looking for him years ago pretending to be hunt him. Gambit can easily tell that his ex-wife is getting more beautiful than he has last seen her. It's definitely that he hasn't seen her for a long time or thought of her, until now.

"Hello Bel", Gambit greets back in his usual charming manner, cloaking his nervousness. "Long time as well. What are you doing here?"

Bella Donna gives him a chuckle. "Oh Remy, now you're getting serious? What happened to the old ex-husband of mine?"

"Scouting for a killer, Bel", Gambit answers back.

"Looks like we're looking for the same killer", Bella Donna responds. This statement confuses Gambit. Bella Donna notices this and decides to answer. "A few weeks ago, some of the members of the Assassins Guild were killed by the mutant named Krokos. If you're looking for him, he looks like an overgrown lizard. Based on our findings, he cannot be touched physically since his skin is made of acid. Unfortunately, he can blend in the background thus making him harder to trace."

"Why were you chasin' him?" Gambit asks.

"He killed one of our clients and stole a lot of money that was meant for us. What's your excuse?"

"He massacred tons' of innocent people, makin' it a public grotesque display for everyone t' see."

Bella Donna pauses for a while. "Are you sure we're looking for the same killer? Krokos doesn't do killings in public."

Gambit shrugs. "Maybe he decided for a career update. Was he workin' alone?"

"No, or so we believed. He was somehow workin' for a man who calls himself Unknown, who is…well, unknown to us", Bella Donna confirmed. "We can't be sure about this fact until we confirmed it."

"Bel, it would be best that you leave right now", Gambit orders her.

Bella Donna wasn't pleased at hearing this. "What are you talking about? I don't run away from my duties!"

"Bel, hearing those things…I think it's wise for you to stay here. You'll get killed!"

"Remy, give me one excellent reason why I should follow you? This mutant has killed my friends!" Bella Donna begins to yell at him. "We're not little kids anymore! I can take care of myself! In this age, we women can look for ourselves!"

"In dis age, you women can get killed by your impulsiveness", said Gambit. "Bel…"

"Oh", Bella Donna interrupts him. "Where is that girlfriend of yours? You know the one who you can't touch? The one who's…"

"You stay Anna out of this!" Gambit hisses. "Look, Bel, let the X-Men handle dis!"

Without a word, Bella Donna turns around and leaves. "Remy", she said without looking at him, "it was nice seeing you again. I had to admit, we've changed over the years."

Gambit watches his ex-wife walking towards the shadows and disappears. Bella Donna still has a place in his heart.

* * *

"Anything?" Havok asked Polaris. Earlier, after the team split up, he asked her to fly around the place to search for the killer. 

"No", Polaris shook her head. "Couldn't find him. How about you? You look tired."

"It's all part of the mission, with the muscle pain, wounds and all."

"I contacted Rogue and Gambit and so far they couldn't trace him. This is San Francisco, Alex, where tracing a killer in one of the famous places heavily weighs against us."

"I still couldn't contact the X-Corps. There was still no response."

Havok and Polaris stand above the building to locate the killer. Truth to be told, everything between them is awkward right now ever since he ditched her at their wedding. During their mission at Antartica, Havok became jealous when Iceman comforted Polaris.

"What was that all about?" Havok began to ask. Polaris looked at him in a confused manner. "I mean your nightmare at the plane."

"It was nothing", Polaris scoffed. "And it's not your goddamn business."

Havok flinched at Polaris' last words. In fact, Polaris was surprised as well. "Alex…I didn't mean to…I…just…"

"It's okay", Havok told her. "We're all used to your sudden outbursts." Havok mentally kicked himself for saying that.

"Gee, thanks a lot", Polaris commented dryly.

"Lorna, I didn't mean to."

"Next, you're going to tell me I'm crazy."

"You're not. If you're talking about what had happened in Antarctica, I wasn't aiming at you directly."

"Everyone else in the X-Men thinks I'm crazy."

Havok narrows his eyes down. "I know what happened to you after Genosha. It's not your fault you being, um…"

Polaris rolls her eyes. "It's okay. Say it."

"Crazy. It's just that, ever since we met again at the Institute, you were different."

"Pfft. I was different when you ditched me for that Florence Nightingale reject at our supposed-to-be wedding!"

"Stay Annie out of this. It's not her fault. I chose her", Havok told her.

"Maybe her son has a 666 mark on his forehead", Lorna continued to bash. "I mean, he did manipulate you and…"

"Geez, Lorna, stop it! I know you're still angry but it's time to move on! For that, I'm sorry", Havok growled at her.

Knowing that this conversation won't get them anywhere, the two former lovers decide to keep quiet for a while. Annie was still a very sensitive topic for both Havok and Polaris, so one ever dared to mention her name in front of them, well maybe except Havok himself. However, Polaris somehow has accepted Annie as Havok's new love, with one bit of a problem.

"Do you even call her?"

Havok looks at her. It wasn't almost a question, but more of a reminder. "I had to respect her space, Lorna. I wanted to but…"

"What's stopping you then?"

Havok paused for a while. "We have our differences. I'm one of the leaders of the X-Men, she wants to live a normal life with Carter. I can't just barge in her life and…"

All of the sudden, Polaris bites her lips as she experiences pain. Havok managed to catch her as she nearly falls down to the ground.

"Lorna?"

"I…sense…s-some…thing…the-the magnetic fields…AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"LORNA!"

"North…from here…"

* * *

Gambit, like any other man, wasn't pleased with the sudden ambush Krokos had arranged. Despite pulling all his kinetic energy to defeat Krokos, the effort was futile. Physical harm meant nothing to Krokos. 

"Ah, big yummy X-Man for mah belly!" Krokos shouted.

"Fuck, couldn't at least brush your teeth?" Gambit sneered disgustedly.

"Feh, you need a shave little man", Krokos growled.

Krokos begins to spit out a large volume of acid at Gambit's direction. The Cajun quickly dodges the attack, but it was too fast that it got the edges of his favorite trench coat. He isn't pleased with the result and attacks him more while trying to keep his distance away from the mutant. Krokos, on the other hand, begins to throw cars, trees and everything he could get his hands on to Gambit. Then, Krokos has an idea. He throws a large truck at the unsuspecting bystanders. Gambit sees this and tries to save them but Krokos intercepts him. Fortunately, Havok and Polaris arrived in time with the latter using her magnetic powers to hold it while the former saving the bystanders. Polaris then uses her powers to throw the truck at Krokos and successfully hits him.

"Nice work, chere", Gambit smiles at her.

"Now, I'm you're chere? Please", Lorna scoffs, but smiles at the compliment.

Havok looks at Gambit. "This is the guy we're looking for?"

"Big, ugly, smelly and acidic. Dis is our guy", Gambit tells him. "Where's Rogue?"

"Don't know."

"The X-Men are here. The second-best Summers brother and the Norman Bates of the year", Krokos taunts them. He was talking about Havok and Polaris respectively. The two didn't appreciate the comment.

"Look who's talking, you big, ugly…nah, I'll just settle with big and ugly", growled Polaris.

The three X-Men begin to attack Krokos as the lizard-looking mutant does his best to attack them. The problem is that Krokos is harder to topple down, despite Havok's full-powered blasts. Krokos finally throws a very expensive Mercedes Benz at the three. They dodged it but the way Krokos threw it seems that he has sent it across the street.

* * *

"Wow, ah feel sorry for you, Carol." 

"It's hard if you think about it. Hawkeye, Vision and Ant-Man didn't deserve to die. How could we not know Wanda was responsible?" Carol Danvers contemplated over the recent tragedies that took place months ago. Here they were, Rogue and Warbird, two former enemies sitting together in a café, away from the battle that is occurring right now.

"What happen to Wanda anyway?" Rogue asked. Before Carol could answer, Allison approaches them with coffee on her tray.

"Here you go Rogue, just the way you like them", said Allison as she places the coffee over the table. Rogue felt sorry for her.

"Look, Ali. Quit this job and go back with us", Rogue tells her. "Ah know you don't want to be a waitress forever."

"It's not easy, Rogue. You don't know what I've been through", Allison reminds her. "I just want to rearrange my life, without the chaos and all."

"This must be the depression talking", Carol intervenes. "But I have to agree with Rogue. You're an X-Man. You don't want to take the same route as I did before."

"I remember. You were an alcoholic. But…I was a drug addict", Allison confesses. "That was one of the reasons why I kissed my career good-bye. Stupid me."

Rogue is horrified by Allison's confession. "Oh, Ali. Ah didn't know…why didn't you tell me?"

Just as Allison continues to talk, a very drunken man looks at the window and sees the car Krokos threw aiming towards at the café.

"LOOK OUT! HERE COMES BILLY JOEL!" the drunken man shouts. Rogue, Allison and Carol looks at the window as the car crashes in. Rogue quickly grabs Allison and dodges the car underneath along with Carol. The three land on the ground as the car finally hits behind them, damaging the counter. The three heroines get up and look at the scene. Rogue looks at her teammates desperately trying to defeat Krokos.

"What the hell's going on?" Carol asked.

"Big bad, 12 o'clock", Rogue comments. Bad timing for her part since she lost her super strength and flight but that would mean absorbing Carol again, which is the last thing Rogue wants to do again.

"So much for rest. Mind if I join in?"

"Sure thing sugar."

Just as the two leave, they are stopped by Allison's voice.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Rogue looks at Allison. "Ali…

"As strange as it sounds, I was inspired to join you guys again", Allison tells her.

"So, does that mean…"

Carol interrupts them. "Sorry girls. No time for chit chat. Let's kick that SOB's ass."

* * *

Krokos is weakening, but still in good condition to fight the X-Men. Havok, Polaris and Gambit are tired of the fight but they have no choice but to continue until Krokos is defeated. Warbird arrives at their side with Rogue and Dazzler, much to everyone's surprise. 

"Sorry ah was late, but ah bumped into her", Rogue points out to Dazzler.

"Hey Alex, Lorna, Gambit. Been a while", Dazzler greets them.

"Ello, ello", Gambit greets her charmingly, much to Rogue's dismay.

"More X-Men! He didn't tell me about this!" Krokos exclaimed.

"He?" asked Havok. "Who's "he"?"

"Won't tell ya. Sir, however, has paid me good money to make a deal with those thieves", Krokos continued.

"Is it Sinister?"

"No. Sir told me his minutes will be done. Smart man, but sadly not too bright."

"So, it was you killed Bella Donna's thieves!" Gambit shouts at him. "Why?"

"To gain your attention. To make up your mind, as Sir told me."

Gambit angrily throws his kinetic cards at Krokos and it explodes at him. Krokos remain unscathed as Warbird lifts a car and hits Krokos, thus sends him 10 ft. away from them. Surprisingly, he gets up quickly and rushes towards them while he excretes tons of acids at the X-Men. Gambit grabs Dazzler and heads to the nearest car for protection while everyone else does the same thing.

"What the hell is that thing?" Warbird asked incredulously.

"His skin is made of acid, sugah. So, physical objects are outta the solution", Rogue answers her.

"I just want to kill that son of a bitch right now!" Polaris tells them.

Meanwhile, Gambit helps Dazzler recompose herself.

"You 'kay?" Gambit asks her.

"Never been better", the former singer muttered. "So much for my comeback. Does that thing have a weakness?"

"Dunno. It's best dat we drive him to hell. You still up to it?"

"Still am", Dazzler answered him immediately. On cue, the two come out of their hiding place and Dazzler blinds Krokos with her powers. She has to admit that she misses being in combat. Havok and Polaris continue to blast Krokos while Warbird flies to the gas truck and uses her super strength to lift it. Then she dumps the gas at him quickly before he recovers. Realizing what Warbird had done, Gambit grabs a lighter from his pocket, turns it on and throws it at Krokos.

"Everybody down!" Havok yells at them as they hide for cover. Krokos explodes into pieces but it also manages to destroy the area around him and the X-Men. Luckily, Polaris created a shield to cover everyone. When this was done, the X-Men, Dazzler and Warbird look at the scene. Fire covering almost everywhere and one could the destruction of buildings, cars, windows and everything else.

"I'm not cleaning this place up", Polaris comments.

"What about the acid that creep had?" Rogue asks.

"I don't know, but we better help the people. Mission's done, but why do I feel this mission wasn't completed yet?" Havok wonders.

"I don't know", Warbird tells him. "But, it's done, though I absolutely have no idea it would come into this."

"Thanks again, Carol", Rogue thanks her. Warbird doesn't know how to take this but she just smiles at her.

"I'm more way interested with "Sir". Dis guy's leavin' us open ended questions", Gambit tells his teammates. His mind tells him that it's not Sinister, but he knows that he is somewhat connected to him. His concentration is interrupted when Dazzler approaches them.

"So, um, is it too late to renew my membership?" she asks thoughtfully.

Gambit, Havok, Rogue and Polaris looks at their former member curiously. Rogue utters carefully, "Ali…you mean…"

"I know this seems sudden, but I want to join the X-Men again. I don't have a place to go."

Gambit grins at her. "Why not Alex? She seems to be in trouble and makes a good teammate, provided Cyke will put her in our team."

Havok nods at him. "Why not? But Ali, are you sure about this? What about your singing career?"

"It's over. I'm a has-been", Dazzler interrupts him.

The joyous mood is interrupted when they hear a gun shot. Everyone is on their feet, except for Rogue who fell on the ground.

Gambit is the first one to see her fall and is horrified. "CHERE!" The Cajun carries his girlfriend and searches for the wound. What he finds instead is a small dart at the back of her neck. Rogue, meanwhile, feels her world is turning black.

"Oh my God. Rogue! Wake up!" Gambit shouts at her.

"We better head back now!" Havok tells them.

Far away, a mysterious figure fixes his/her sniper after shooting Rogue. He/She looks at the X-Men helping their fallen teammate and walks away.

"I'm sorry if I had to turn to this, Rogue. But, this is for your own good. And soon, you'll thank me again, provided that you'll live."

* * *

UP NEXT: Storm encounters a familiar face during a mission and ponders on her choices as friend. The Astonishing X-Men encounters the last mutant they would rather meet.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

1. Two references from Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Rachel's dream (from Graduation Day Part 2) and Lorna's dream (from This Year's Girl).

2. I got the "Here comes Billy Joel" joke from Conan O'Brien. At the same time, the car crash is similar to Spiderman 2.

3. Some of the storylines will not be solved immediately. They are connected, however.

4. Expect Banshee to appear soon.


End file.
